Love By Fate
by scorpose
Summary: Rose and Scorpius go to Las Vegas, for an auror mission. After completing it, they go out to celebrate. This "Celebration" included some "Muggle" intoxications...which results in something unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

** This Fan-fiction is dedicated to my best friend Vidisha, who has a lot of hand in moulding my interests..**

** I actually intend to make this as humorous as possible. **

** And, Vidisha, if you see this, I really love you a lot. Thanks for being my friend.:)**

**CHAPTER 1: what happened in Vegas, part 1 **

It was past midnight. They had finally been successful in catching J.J, a dark wizard after whom all the auror departments of the wizarding world was after. It was Rose and Scorpius who had cracked the case, which had brought them to Las Vegas. J.J was hiding in some muggle shack, which they soon found out, with their superior auror skills.

Everybody thought that Rose and Scorpius was an item. But they strongly denied any feelings for each other. They hated each other in school, and the only reason they spoke to each other as humanely possible was because of Albus.

Rose thought him to be very proud, and very egoistic. But she did respect him, as he did have a lot of brains. Also, he was a smart guy.

Scorpius, on the other hand, found Rose to be immature. She was, indeed, VERY intelligent, but when it came to practical things, she was lost which made her highly amusing.

For celebrating their success in catching J.J, Scorpius suggested that they should try going to the local casinos ,as that was all Vegas was about. And after months of brain-racking on J.J, he said that they needed fun. And after a lot of convincing, Rose agreed.

During the mission, they had been staying at the Montecito, a famous nine-star hotel in Vegas. The President Of Operations, Danny McCoy, was a friend of Scorpius, who had insisted them to stay at his hotel. Though he was a muggle, he knew that Scorpius and Rose were secret agents from Britain, and had come to catch a high-security-vault breaking thief.

Scorpius did not understand much about card games. He actually had no clue about what they were about. So they decided to go to the lounge bar, Opus.

Scorpius ordered some drinks for himself and Rose followed suit. There was a long silence between them, and Rose could not bear it. So she decided to break the ice.

"So…..hmmm…..what is this drink that you ordered? I mean, what is it called ?"

Scorpius shrugged and said, "Vodka, with lime juice. Dad ordered it once when we had gone out with some muggle neighbors. That's how I remembered the name….Why…you don't like it?"

"No!Of Course not…it isn't like firewhisky, though…I miss it back home…when are we going back?",she asked, with a little smile on her face.

" Maybe day after tomorrow…I don't know….a lot of work has to be done before we leave.", he replied , staring at his legs.

"What's wrong, Scorpius? Why do you seem so uncomfortable? You don't like it here? We can go back to the room..if you wish..", she asked, showing a lot of concern .

"No…..I want to stay here….it just seems a bit awkard…", he looked up at her.

"What's awkard? I think I want to take more of this drink..it's nice..." she turned towards the bartender and said.. "two scotches, please…the best you have."

"Hey! I thought you had no clue about muggle drinks!", he said, with a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh Scorpius, the things you don't know about me could fill a book. I had once gone out with Derek Thomas, to some local muggle pub in London. He taught me some names…and made me have most of them.." she said, with a little colour rising her cheeks.

"You dated Derek Thomas? He is such a jerk. Why would you even do that?

" For your information, he is very sweet, but he turned out to be gay. Actually, bisexual, since he was dating me and Lysander at the same time." She replied, laughing very loudly, though her cheeks were becoming red, as she inherited the famous weasley gene.

"For Merlin's sake, you turned a man bisexual! That's worse than turning him gay!", he laughed.

" You ,of all people, should not talk about dating the wrong people. You dated Scarlett Zabini. She is such a…..WHORE.", she said, giggling.

" Atleast she sleeps with men. Now the number does not fall under this. Derek got so bored with you that he dated Lysander..hah!",he replied , with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever. So…you liked anybody in Hogwarts? I mean…you never showed the feelings to her, but liked her immensely?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

"Well… I did like someone, at a point of time, but she never took notice in me…." He said, while looking down at his drink. "You do have a better choice of drinks than me…tell some more names..I want to try all of them..", he pleaded.

"Scorpius! How can say such things? You do realize that if you drink all the drinks I know of, well, you won't have any clue about what's going on. But we can have a little…of each."

" Did I ever call you ROSALINE? Then why, do you call me SCORPIUS? please, call me don't call me anything. Scorpius sounds .."

"Weird. And creepy. Fine , I'll call you .", adding different expressions at every syllable of his name."

**AFTER SOMETIME….**

They were laughing and giggling together, as if they were friends for a long time and met after ages, and nobody took notice that the different types of drinks that Rose ordered after every fifteen minutes had a great contribution to it.

"You do have a lot of knowledge about muggle drinks, Rose…I'm impressed…", he said…

"Oh please, stop it..you're making me feel….."she started laughing before she could complete the sentence.

"Feel what?"he said, in a way that made her giggle.

"I don't know…."

"But I know. You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"Oh Scorp….I'm beautiful? Well, you're hot. You know that?"

" Well, many girls before you told me that. But coming from you…it's something…", and he smiled.

"Are you blushing? .God. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is blushing! Well,, that was not expected…", she teased him, with a sparkle in her eye.

"So tell me more about yourself", he said, as he gulped down a shot.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Tell me about the Weasley family tree, Albus tried to teach me that long-time back, but he got confused in the middle and never completed it. Tell me from your grandfather's time."

'Well, my Granddad and Nana had seven children, and my father was the sixth child….and Aunt Ginny was the youngest of all….." but before she could say more, Scorpius held her face in his palms and said. "You're so cute when you speak hurriedly, you know that?"

"I have no words…I'm speechless…..", Rose said.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." He said, as he tried to search something in the chocolate-brown eyes that were looking back at his.

"Do what?", she stared back at his silver-grey eyes.

"This.", And he kissed her deeply that it took her breath away.

She returned his kiss with intensity equal to that of his.

The night that followed was a blur, for both Rose and Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

**So, I hope my readers have enjoyed reading this chapter...I really expect SOME reviews...if you read...please remember to review...and I think I will update next seeing the number of reviews I get...**

**so please...everybody...do READ, and remember to REVIEW!:)**

**~Sreetama. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What happened in Vegas, part 2**

The next day Scorpius woke up late in the afternoon, at around 4 p.m. His head was aching horribly, and the rays of the afternoon sun hurt his eyes.

He loved sunny days. But at the moment, he just wanted to shove the sun from its place in the sky. As he turned around to stretch his arms, he came in contact with a hand.

A woman's hand.

There was a ring on that hand. And the woman was under the bed sheet, with her left hand poking out.

"Shit.", Scorpius muttered to himself. He had slept with a MARRIED woman. He should be ashamed of himself. All he remembered from the previous night was his conversation with Rose. That also he couldn't recollect well. It was all a blur.

He had to tell Rose about it. She would make fun of him, but she was the only person on whom he could rely on at the moment.

" Rose? Are you in the room?", he called, though his voice croaked.

No reply.

"ROSE!"

"huh? Lemme ." , a reply came , from under the sheets.

'Rose?", he said again, and moved his hand to remove the blanket.

Then it came to his notice.

He TOO had a similar ring on his hand.

" Holy merlin's saggy! Rose! Are you under the sheets?" It was a stupid question to ask, as her reply DID come from under the sheets.

"What the bloody fuck, Scorpius? You are so bloody irritating! Why can't you even let me sleep peacefully?", She shouted, after jerking up from beneath the blankets.

And Scorpius turned his face away.

"What? Am I so UGLY for you?", she screamed.

" No. You aren't wearing anything."

"Oh, shit.", and she hurriedly covered herself with the blankets surrounding her."You can turn back."

Scorpius turned and saw her beautiful red curls resting upon her bare back. And he again saw her hand with the ring.

"Well…", he started, but was interrupted by Rose.

"Well what? You just cannot go around shouting and breaking peoples' precious sleep!"

" I have no interest, whatsoever, to break your's, of all peoples' , sleep."

"Then why were you shouting like a mad hippogriff?"

"Because, I saw this." And he waved his left hand on her face.

"You got MARRIED? I dint know that people DO get married in Vegas. Seriously?". And she started laughing .

"Well, I'm not the only one you see."

" Of course, Scorpius, you got married to somebody. Isn't that OBVIOUS?", she replied.

"Well, have you seen this?", and he picked up her hand and showed it to her.

She stopped laughing, and stared at the ring on her hand as if some gnomes were on her hand, and she had no ways to remove it. The ring happened to match that of Scorpius's.

"What. The. Fuck." She said.

"I know…", he turned his head away.

"So this means…you…me…rings… Is it what I think to be it is?'

'What do you think, Rose Genevra Weasley? Of, course, yes."

"!", Rose screamed in the air.

"And you call me a mad hippogriff" Scorpius murmured to himself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I am tyring to make this story as humorous as possible, and I am having a lot of fun writing it.**

**I could not wait any longer. I really wanted to upload the second chapter, as I am impatient. **

**please please please...I really want to know how is the story going..**

**so for that...you need to read, and REVIEW..**

**so please, my dear readers, PLEASE REVIEW!:)**

**~Sreetama. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:Back to senses**

"Well….' Scorpius started, but was rudely interrupted by Rose.

"Well WHAT? How did we end up doing this? Why can't I remember anything? I …." Rose started off, looking confused and lost.

"Rose, please calm down. We won't be able to do anything while we are still in Vegas. So just calm down because you are freaking me out"

"How can you say that? It's all because you. You were the one who dragged me to Opus. Ughh!'

"Rose, just go get a bath. It's already late and you will be stinking of the Opus drinks menu. We'll think about this later, okay?" and with this he got up and headed towards the other room. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

**..SCORPIUS POV...**

Oh Merlin! This is just sick. Dad will be SO disappointed. He always wanted me to settle down, but not in this manner. Mum will be sad, as she never got the opportunity to invite her high-society witches club. Also, I have let the family name down by marrying in a muggle way.

Out of this whole thing, I think Albus will be the only person who shall happy and of course the daily Prophet. "Weasley and Malfoys unite with the marriage of the oldest children"…fuck.

And Josh and Sam will be sad. They never got to sleep with some random person in wedding.

And that I DID sleep with somebody out of my consciences level, so they will be jealous of me. But that will be fun, to see, my cousins being jealous of me.

FOCUS. Scorpius. Focus.

And how…I underestimated those muggle drinks…that too I got married to Rose, of all people. She is like my sister….though we never spoke to each other humanely.

I might not have a problem, but… she is not happy about this arrangement.

Wait. I do have a problem….but…

I just wished that Rose was acting a bit mature about this.

But she did looked fetching in the black dress she wore last night. And her hair…it smelled of strawberries….

Wait. What am I thinking about? Rose looked fetching? ROSE?

I should probably do something, to make her feel happy… I mean, she is a Malfoy now. It is my duty to make her feel comfortable…and…

I'm speaking like granddad right now. He speaks as if he belongs to the middle ages.

But, I have this plan… I think she will be happy.

She's pretty hard to please. She never spoke to me as a FRIEND before. I guess I have to open up to her. But, will she?

I just wish that Rose would be a bit more mature.

Life is punishing me.

But it gave me a good-looking wife.

Cheers to that.

Merlin, these muggle intoxications are worse than the rum balls from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

**..ROSE POV...**

.MERLIN.

How did I even do this?

Mum will be so disappointed. She wanted me to get married soon, but if her wish was fulfilled because of my drunken stupidity…she will surely disinherit me. No, but I'm an auror. No, she won't disown me…but I don't think she will talk to me.

Nana will be the saddest. She never got to make our wedding cake.

OUR? I actually considered our relationship?

Dad will be crying, for two, actually three reasons.

One. He dint get to walk me down the aisle.

Two. He would not get to eat the food nana would make at the wedding.

Three. I just forgot.

Whatever. And granddad will be just plain and simple sad about the fact that I married a pure-blood.

Lily and Dominique would kill me, as they never got to be my bridesmaid, and flirt with Scorpius's hot male cousins. That's what I assume.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny will not try to play with mum's temper, but will secretly come to me and congratulate.

Aunt Ginny will be the happiest, after Al. The mother-son duo is pretty dangerous.

Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey will be bragging about how they know everybody and how EVERYBODY knows them. It will be irrelevant, but who will go and tell them that?

Victoire will be sad about the fact that she didn't get to shag Teddy at a wedding.

Teddy will be sad, as he will think that I eloped.

SHIT.

My family will think that I ELOPED.

My infinite number of family members will think I eloped. And all of them will remain sad about my "what happens in Vegas" wedding.

Great. I should probably go to the Sahara desert and live there.

No, I can't do that. Uncle Bill goes there regularly for some Gringotts work.

God, please kill me now.

Scorpius still had the throbbing pain in his head, but it was quite less than what it had been some time back. He leaned against the French windows and looked at the city below. With the sun setting in the western horizon, it was indeed beautiful scenery.

But he dint have the time to admire the scenic beauty. All he had to do right now was to wait for Rose to come out of her bath. Which he knew would take a long time.

Then something caught his eyes. A paper, which was not there till yesterday, was lying on the dining table. He picked it up and sighed deeply. It was their marriage papers, shit h. He could not even use his magic here. They were in a muggle building, so using it would be taking a high rise can never under estimate muggles after this particular escapade. There were cameras all around the hotel. And Danny McCoy was not that stupid. That reminded him that he had to tell Al about their…Hmmm…about the outcome of having too much of muggle hard drinks.

But at that moment Rose came out of her room, dressed in a sun dress. She said, "So…What's the plan, Scorpius? What do we do now?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should tell Al. I mean, he's a best friend to both of us. And I trust him. So, what about that?"

"Yeah, we can tell Al. But I think he will be dancing and jumping after hearing this" Rose said and Scorpius caught a momentary grin on her face.

"I think so too…." He said, smiling at her. "And I found this", he handed her the papers.

"Oh. So I am your lawfully wedded wife and you are my lawfully wedded husband. And twenty-four hours back, we were happy about the fact that we finally caught J.J. , after three months. So, who will break it to Albus? Or let's keep it to him at the moment. When we'll go back to London, we'll tell them about it. But since we're wizards, do you think that this marriage is legal in terms of the ministry?"

"I don't know about that… I'll ask Al about it. He works in the dept. of Law Enforcement, so he should know better. And from where the hell did we get the rings?"

"It's pretty, though. You tell Al about it, and I'll order some food for us" and she began rummaging through the assortment of menus.

Scorpius took out his laptop from the bag lying on the couch. Beneath it were some clothes. He sighed, and opened his iMac to send an email. They had to use muggle forms of communication, as sending a patronus would be too difficult from a different continent, that too from a very crowded city. He wrote,

_Dear Al,_

_I have a sad news for you…_

_Actually, it's sad for everybody apart from you._

_Rose and I have gotten married. It was a stupid drunken mistake, and if you ever go out with those weird muggle girlfriends of yours, well, don't underestimate the power of their drinks._

_Since we are married in the muggle way, Rose thinks that it might not be legal for two wizards. But it would be great since you work in magical law enforcement, you would have better idea about this than us._

_And please don't tell anybody about this. It's pretty shameful; two senior aurors, getting married in VEGAS. _

_We prefer telling our families together._

_Dance all you can. But remember, Albus Severus Potter, we won't be together if we aren't considered to be legally married according to the wizard law. Also, if we are, then I'm pretty sure that we will separate when we can file for a divorce._

_Oh, By the way, we FINALLY CAUGHT J.J. but I think Mr. Potter told you that._

_Anyway, I have to go….Rose is calling. We just woke up, you see._

_AND DON'T TELL ANYBODY._

_Lots of love,_

_Scorpius_

Scorpius reread the mail many times, before finally pressing the SEND button.

And hoped for the best.

Then a weird noise came from his pocket. These muggles had invented this great thing called 'MOBILE PHONES' which were fast, but not faster than wandicom.

He realized that his mobile was ringing. He picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Aah! Scorpius! Congratulations for catching JJ. I can finally retire knowing that I have left the auror department in the most capable hands."

"No, Mr. Potter, don't say that. And Rose has a major credit in solving this case."

"So, you have finally developed some humane feelings for each other?", Mr. Potter said, as if he was trying to control his laughter.

He wondered what to say. Or should he just say, "Oh no, Mr. Potter. We have no feelings for each other. That is why we got married."

"Actually, sir, we have gotten used to each other. And we became friends in that way. Plus, I do respect my colleagues. And Rose is a great one, I must say."

"Well, I am very happy to hear that. And I called you to tell you that you don't have to do the paper-work. We will take care of it. You can return early, if that's what you wish."

"Really? Thanks, Mr. Potter! We will come tomorrow, then."

"I'll let the portkey authorities know about your departure. Goodbye, then."

"Good bye, sir."

He felt relieved, after a long time. He would be seeing his friends and family after a long time.

"You told Al about it?" Rose asked, while chewing a chicken piece.

"Yeah, I sent him a mail. I even told him not to tell anybody."

"I don't trust Aunt Ginny. That mother-son duo is after our lives."

"No, we trust Al. And he's intelligent enough to keep our secret safe. So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"You want go out again? Wasn't yesterday enough? Or do you want to take home a pregnant wife?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Didn't Hugo ever tell you what a fat mouth you own? Anyway, we won't be able to do anything unless we come to know about how legal our marriage is. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know. I'll come with you anyway."

"Fine. Go get dressed. And meet me at the reception."

"Stop ordering me around. We would not even be married if you wouldn't decide to do silly things."

"Rose, you really want to fight now, at this hour? So, PLEASE go get dressed." and he left.

Rose was staring at the door with a puzzled expression. "Whatever.", she muttered, and went back to her room to get her purse. She put on some kohl on her eyes and sprayed some perfume. She wore black peep-toes, and left the room.

On reaching the reception, she saw Scorpius reading a map.

"What's with the map?" she asked him.

"You'll see. Come with me." He said, and walked towards the exit of the hotel. They stood at the landing, below which had the stairs leading to the valet parking.

"What are we waiting for?" Rose asked Scorpius, while staring at the innumerable cars that piled up in front of the gate, dropped the passengers, and left.

"You'll see, Rose. Be patient." Suddenly, a car drove up in front of them, out of which the driver came out and waved at them.

"Mr. Malfoy! It's ready!" the driver shouted.

"Who's he?" Rose asked, while Scorpius looked up from the map and pulled her with him, along the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy, here are the keys. Where's the receipt?" the driver asked, while handing him the keys.

"Here, take it." And handed him a piece of printed paper. "Rose, get inside the car."

Rose got inside the car, with a surprised expression on her face. Scorpius sat next to her, and began to attach his seat belt and started the engine.

"Don't be surprised, darling" Scorpius said craftily with a smile on his face, as if he was enjoying all of it.

The valet guy standing outside smiled. "Have nice journey, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

But Scorpius drove off before they could hear him completing the sentence.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So. I've had quite a few reviews, and I have been told by **_Cass_** that I do have a lot grammatical errors. Well **_Cass_**, you are not the only one, my English private tutor, my English teacher at my school, have all complained about my grammatical errors. And I DO have a problem with tenses... I accept you are not mean...believe me...if I would take all the negative comments by heart...I would have to go and live in isolation.:) so relax.:)**

**In fact, my problem with tenses is the reason why I miss the highest or full marks in English.:( **

**But the fact that I got reviews by just uploading two chapters..makes me feel humble. And happy.**

**THANK YOU!**

**And this story...well, I want to make it humorous..I do have some plots in mind...but it will take time to execute them.**

**And I really want to know what my readers have in mind about the story..so please, let me know. I could pick up some ideas, you know.**

**And, as I have said before, CRITICISM IS ALWAYS ACCEPTED.**

**And I hope that I have been able to write the POVs well. I just wanted to add two different perspectives..but they do become quite similar.**

**AND it is NOT a copy of the movie ' What Happens In Vegas.'**

**It's just an event via which I want to bring Rose/Scorpius together..**

**Well, I hope that I have been successful in establishing a small connect with my readers...**

**So, please let me know your views.**

**All you have to do is, READ, and REVIEW.**

**such a simple thing, isn't it?**

**again, I'll update the next chapter, according to the reviews...so if there isn't any review...or like very less...I WILL take time to upload...**

**and I think you will be able to see the no. of reviews for this chapter...so PLEASE!please review..I have NO REVIEWS. It seems like nobody is interested in the story..:'( **

**and Vidisha, thanks a lot for correcting and pointing out my mistakes. That is why I call you my bff.:) **

**~Sreetama.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note: **

** The response I've got for this story after just THREE chapters is so unbelievable!**

**Special thanks to my yet another best friend Eva, who has been bugging me to upload the 4th chapter. And I am REALLY sorry for the late update, the reasons are mentioned right after the chapter. But I think I would have uploaded faster if the number of reviews would have increased..:)**

**I hope that this chapter is able to meet up with the expectations of my fellow readers...and I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**And Vidisha, thanks for the support and love you've given me, and for the editing thing. ~Sreetama.**

**CHAPTER 4: Still In Vegas**

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…really?" asked a very exasperated Rose, her flaming red hair billowing behind her as they left the hotel premises.

"Yeah, they actually congratulated me on OUR wedding. Told me to keep you happy and joyful throughout your youth. So I am free from that particular responsibility when I am like 80" Scorpius answered wryly. Rose stuck out her tongue.

"So where are we going? Some bloody casino where we will do everything and I mean in literal sense everything except playing cards?"

"Rose. Relax. We are going for a long drive, in the Nevada desert. You'll like it."

"Of course, I will. We get married, and now you're taking me to a desert. Great way to start the fucking evening" she said, turning her face away.

"Fine. Tell me. What should we be doing right now?" Scorpius retorted.

"I don't know. But it should be in a human settlement, that's for sure."

"Well, the place where I'm taking you to is actually nice. You'll see. And stop bickering so much."

"Fine. Whatever. You got your way, as usual. And you wonder WHY I find you so, intolerable?"

"Well, it can't be helped. We have each other's company till we actually go back to England. Till then you are Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy. Just live with. You should consider yourself lucky to have got a husband like me. Girls would do anything to spend a night under my covers."

"Lucky? My arse! I can already see us getting separated when we go back home. All these months I consoled myself with the fact we were together for professional purposes, and nothing more. I actually counted the days when this trip would be getting over and that we would not have to spend another second with each other. But now, we GOT married. That too in VEGAS. And you know why you're so irritating? Because of your ego. You think you are too cool, and so hot? Well, you aren't. You are just a stuck-up ass who thinks himself to be the cool. And the boss wherever he goes. You are just so…"

" Irritating, yeah, mum and you are the same. No wonder she adores you. Enjoy the scenery, Rose. You never know, when you actually get to see a sight like this. And with whom. After tonight, you won't even get a day's rest, believe me."

And before she could start shouting again, Scorpius switched on the music player and turned up the volume so that the only thing Rose could listen was Bruno Mars screaming that it will rain.

"You just can't cut me off like that! I was speaking to you. Ughh. You are so intolerable" she shrieked over the music but he continued to drive nonchalantly.

"Speak to me with respect, Rosaline. I'm your lord, and you are my wife. My orders are your blessings. Now. Enjoy the sight" he said with a counterfeited air of self-importance, knowing that Rose would speak no more after that.

"YOU ARE A DOG, A BIG ASSHOLISH DOG.", was all she could muster but Scorpius remained unperturbed.

"I know. Me." and he shook his head with amusement.

They left the city, with all its dazzling lights, and buildings. The road became quieter, and darker, but the full moon in the sky made sure that there was light to guide the travelers' home. It was cold, and millions of stars lit up the inky blue Vegas sky. Rose stared out of the window, with her mouth open. She was amazed at the beauty. It had been a long time since she had actually looked at the stars. It reminded her off camping with her family.

Scorpius stopped the car. "There you are. Isn't it beautiful? See, my choice isn't that bad." And he pressed a button on the dashboard. The roof of the car slid back, revealing the night sky.

"They look like diamonds scattered across a black canvas." She said, looking upwards.

"True. So, are you happy or do you still want to slit my throat?" he asked.

Rose laughed, "Yeah I am happy, you were right about the scenery. It is indeed breathtaking. But I still want to still your throat"

"Yeah, I figured that out" Scorpius chuckled.

"Why do you this? Why do you want to make me happy, Scorpius?

"Rose, you are my wife, even though for a few days. But it is my duty to make you feel happy and satisfied till you carry my name. Okay?"

Rose perked her eyebrows, "Huh? You are speaking as if we have gone back to the medieval times. And when are we returning to England?"

"Mr. Potter had told me that I had to do some work after we caught J.J. But now he says that he has other officials to look after it. So we can leave tomorrow, if you want."

"Uncle Harry had called? Why dint you tell me? What did he tell?"

"Yeah, he did, when you were taking a bath like, for eternity. As I said, he said that we can go back tomorrow. I told him that we are fine with it, and that he will inform the portkey authorities"

"But you should have informed me."

"I thought that you missed your family."

"Well, I'm missing my family. But that does not eclipse the fact that you did not inform me. And you could have told me that we are coming to a desert at night. It's cold" she said slightly annoyed and shivering.

"Here, take this." And he opened his jacket and slipped it around Rose's halter neck dress.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't say that word. As I told you, it's my duty."

She opened her mouth to stop him, but decided against it. "Fine, I won't." Rose opened her shoes, and placed her legs on the car seat, leaning her head over her knees. She faced Scorpius and looked at him.

"What are you staring at?"Scorpius asked, uncomfortably.

"You know, I don't remember anything from last night. I mean the part where we ended up with each other in bed." Rose said.

"Me neither… I recollect the time when I kiss…" He stopped.

"When you kissed me. I know. But I don't even remember the kiss that well. Do you?" she asked.

"Nah. But it was really something I wanted to do, believe me" he said.

"Isn't that something you want to do with every girl around you?"

"No, you're getting it wrong. It's not me who is after the girls', the girls' are the ones after me."

"Why are you so proud about it? I mean, we all know that. But you know, this popularity circle, often leads to misunderstandings. People think you're Casanova, when you actually might not be one. But because of your constant "I like Girls but Girls love me" thing, you've made people think that."

"I have made you think that way, isn't it, Rose? You think that I'm a Casanova, don't you? See, you are finally opening up, after three months in this mission. You never even spoke to me like a friend, and always maintained a colleagues' relationship. Why is it so?"

"Well, I had seen you with many of my friends, and how you broken their hearts. I think that's a reason. Plus, you ARE a ladies' man, aren't you? And you are proud about it. That's what I don't like."

"Rose, thanks for telling me what you think of me. I dint expect any better, but at least our relationship dint start with a lie. Thanks. But one thing; isn't Al your friend? When did I break his heart?"

"Seriously, Scorpius?"

"What? You just said many of your friends. And Al is your friend. I…."

"You are impossible, you know that?" she said and broke out into a fir of laughter.

"Why are you laughing Rose?" he asked, innocently.

"I just imagined you with Al." and she continued laughing.

"WHAT?" his face was horror-struck. "Me. And Al?"

"Well, you do share the same boxers" she smiled.

"Yeah. So? That does not make us a couple" and he mumbled at the last word.

Rose stared at him with wonder. She knew Scorpius Malfoy, the leader, the auror, the Casanova. To her. He never seemed the one who would feel bad easily by anybody's words. He did seem nice to her. Maybe she got it all wrong. They would be able to live together.

"Chill, Scorp. I'm just kidding. I would have disowned Al if he got involved with you."

"Rose, you are giving me the wrong hints…."

"Let's change the topic…It's a bit cold, don't you think?" and she shivered.

"You are feeling cold, right? Wait." And he brought her closer to him, and hugged her tightly.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not that cold."

"Oh. But I'm feeling cold."

"Okay, but don't fall asleep. We have to go and pack our bags…."

"Rose, you worry too much." He said, and hugged her tighter.

Rose sighed deeply. How will they tell everybody? How will she explain to her father? Ron Weasley was the coolest parent, but at times he was very conservative. This was the only reason why she did not want to go back. And she wasn't exactly best buddies with Scorpius.

Already people thought them to be an item, since they worked together, and were often assigned the same auror missions. But close family friends knew that they weren't close to each other. They just had their lunches together, because of Albus. He always insisted on lunching with his best friends, and neither Rose nor Scorpius wanted to upset him. But this sudden change would raise further questions and speculations. Or was she worrying too much? But this matter was something to worry about.

"Scorpius? Have you fallen asleep? Scorp?" Rose nudged him.

"Rose…" he mumbled, when again the same weird noise came from Scorpius's pocket. Scorpius jerked, and looked around, realizing that his "cell phone" that was ringing. He moved away from Rose, and took out his phone, pressing the green-lit button on the left side.

"Hello?"

"Scorp! You fucking got married! To my sister!" an excited voice was practically screaming on the other end.

"Yes Albus." Scorpius answered, in a depressed voice, while moving his phone away from his ears.

"Scorp? Hello? I can't hear anything…Scorp… hello… are you there?" Albus Severus Potter's voice seemed louder than ever, resulting in further displacement of the muggle gadget from Scorpius's ear.

"Al, I am there. Don't shout…I can hear you perfectly."

"Oh…God…I still can't imagine you got married!" Albus screamed even more.

"Merlin. Albus, I can hear you. You don't have to scream in my ears."

"Is it Albus?" Rose asked, in an amused voice.

"God, woman, you hear your brother scream, and then you ask about his identity?"

"Rose is there with you? Rose, can you hear me?" Albus's voice breaking the silence of the desert.

"Give me the phone, Scorpius."

"Hi Al! This is Rose here."

"Rosy! How are you? You got married!"

"Geez, Al. Why the hell are you screaming? I can hear you perfectly. And yes. We got married. And yes, I WAS fine till you called up and announced your happiness to the entire of Nevada Desert. How does James and Lily tolerate you when you are excited should go up on the wizard-net as the world's next top mystery"

"Rosy! I was not screaming!" Albus protested from the other end, dropping his voice merely by half an octave.

"There you are, screaming again. I meant that you should lower your voice, and excitement." Rose replied, calmly.

"Fine, I won't shout. You sound like mum. But you got married!"

"Al, it seems like you got married. And did you find out about what Scorp asked? Like if it's legal or not?"

"Scorp? You call him Scorp now?" Albus teased her.

"Answer my question first. Did you find out if our marriage is legal?"

"Well, such cases haven't occurred lately. Actually, it's the first one during my term."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So I need some time to find out. You'll come tomorrow, right? I hope that I will have found out about it by then. So give me the details." He said, excitedly.

"What details?" Rose asked.

"Like, HOW you ended up getting married." He replied.

"Well, we had gone to a bar to celebrate the success of our mission, and to have fun.. "

"Oh, congrats for the success. Good job, guys. Sorry Rosy, continue."

"Yeah. So we had gone to the bar, and had some muggle drinks…and then I don't remember. Next morning, I mean afternoon, we woke up to find identical rings on our fingers, with marriage papers on the table. Happy?"

"That's all? I thought…" Albus said, in a sad voice.

"Al, you sound like Scorpius's girlfriend. And what else did you expect?"

"Uh… I don't know. Probably some violent love."

"Al, I think those muggle movies you've been watching lately have gotten into your head. Scorpius, do you want to talk to him?" Rose said,

"Huh? No." Scorpius murmured, still sleeping with his head bent.

"Okay Al, I'll talk to your later. Good night!"

"Rosy!Take care!"

"Stop calling me Rosy, Al. And bye"

"No… no wait. Hold on" Albus said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get under the sheets?"

"Shut up" Rose screamed into the receiver and snapped the phone shut. Rose turned around and Scorpius sleeping with his head bent downwards. Rose went back to staring at the stars, and wondered how life would have been if it was as beautiful as the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

**So, How was it? **

**I have crossed 1000 reads already..so thank you everybody for reading this story.:)**

**But the thing that is making me so restless is that I am not getting enough reviews to update.:/**

**So PLEASE, my dear dear readers, PLEASE REVIEW after reading each chapter. You don't even need to make an account to review my chapter...:p**

**And I could not update for so long for two reasons, not that you all care. But you have to know..**

**1) I had gone for a BEAUTIFUL vacation in the MAJESTIC HIMALAYAN range. I really enjoyed and dint get much time to write much.**

**2)My hotel room did not have very good wi-fi.:/**

**So even though my reasons aren't relevant, I am very sorry to have updated love by fate so late...**

**so please read, and do remember to review!**

**xoxo**

**~sreetama **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Scorp?"

"Huh?" Scorpius muttered in his sleep.

"Scorpius, I think we should go back. I think I might have heard a wolf howling" Rose said restlessly, biting her lower lip.

"Rose. You are scared of a wolf? It's a wolf, Rose, not a WEREWOLF" Scorpius joked.

"Shut up with your sick jokes, I just don't like it here anymore…..I mean, it's getting late as well. We should go back now."'

"It's not that late…we could stay here for some more time….COME ON, Rose, please!" Scorpius begged like a child. Rose cast him a look of utter contempt.

"Rose, please; I like it here. I was having the best sleep I had in moths" he urged.

"I thought my happiness was your priority till I carried your name and we almost spent half the day sleeping. What are you, a bear?" she retorted

"Fine; you just can't bear someone else's happiness" he said irritably.

"To hell with you, Malfoy" and Rose stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind her so loudly that Scorpius winced.

"Rose! What in Merlin's pants is wrong with you? Come back here." Scorpius ran after her.

"Well, it seems that you are pretty comfortable with spending your night here with the wolves, foxes, birds, camels. But as I had mentioned earlier, I prefer a human settlement, no matter how beautiful the sky might be. I really thank you to bring me to this lovely place but I really don't want to stay here any longer." Rose said and taking out her wand completed blended with her skin (a new auror thing).

Scorpius, for a split second, thought that Rose would disapparate to the hotel. But instead,

"Accio car keys!" she said with a smirk.

The keys zoomed out of the car and she caught them in mid air.

"What the…What will you do with them?" Scorpius asked, alarmed at the sudden turn of events.

"Well, since you are so keen on sleeping here, I will drive, and you sleep" and she took the driver's seat.

"Rose, I think I'll dri…'

"No. You will sleep. I won't be here any longer, and I am pretty sure it was a wolf howling. I cannot even apparate. The Montecito has cameras in every corner of its grounds. So, I will drive. Why don't you get back to the car, and go ahead with your precious sleep?" Rose said.

"Rose!" Scorpius pleaded.

"Scorp, I am quite capable of driving a car. In fact, I own one. So get your ass back into the car, if you don't want to be left alone." She inserted the keys into the engine, which roared to life, breaking the silence of the desert. Scorpius cursed under his breath slid into the seat next to her.

"Are you sur….whoaah!" Scorpius said, as Rose took a sudden sharp turn.

"Scorp, in a relationship, trust plays an important factor. So you have to trust me."

"Rose I trust you, but..."

"There. You trust me. Now go back to sleep."

Scorpius knew she had the Weasley blood in her veins and it was quite impossible to win a fight when they were so unwavering. He decided to shut up and enjoy the privileges of not driving for the time.

"_SO SO WHAT, I'M STILL A ROOOOOOCKSTAR!"_

"_What__the__fuck?__" _Scorpius jerked his eyes open, and for a second thought of taking his wand out when he discovered that it was Rose singing beside him.

"Could you please decrease the volume?" Scorpius asked. Rose unperturbed, continued her singing like a rock star.

"ROSE!" he screamed. The car screeched to a halt.

"What is it, Sleeping Beauty?" she asked, turning down the volume and Scorpius frowned.

"I AM TRYING TO SLEEP here, Rose" he explained patiently in a tone one would be employing to coax a five year old.

"AND, I am trying to drive here. It got too quiet, you know."

"That was just ideal, for my sleep."

"DO YOU WANT A WOLF TO JUMP ON YOU, SCORPIUS MALFOY?" No, right? So that's what the loud music does. Keeps the wolves away." She hollered, very content with her reasoning.

"Woman, you are crazy? Have you forgotten that you are a witch?"

"No. But I feel lonely as well. And I love this song. Makes me feel like I AM a rock star." she said, grinning.

"I don't want to fight in the middle of nowhere, so Mrs. Malfoy, you may continue your concert" and he cast Muffiliato around her.

Rose said something, which seemed like a curse or an abuse but all Scorpius could hear was a peaceful buzzing.

The car made its way to The Montecito with Rose screaming how she was a rock star, followed by Just the way you are by Bruno Mars and finally on an ending note, The Scientist by Coldplay and all this while she did not give a damn about her husband's sleep just like any other dutiful wife.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Scorpius stirred and opened his eyes.

Rose said nothing.

"Rose?"

Rose just pointed towards the hotel.

"Oh, I see. But why aren't you speaking?"

Rose conjured a paper and pen out of nowhere, and scribbled on the paper.

_You've cast muffliato, you arse._

"Oh. I'm sorry" and he removed the traces of the spell.

"There, removed it. Wait for me!" hee said, as Rose got off the car, straightening the folds of her dress.

"I am here, Scorpius. Here, take the keys. I really enjoyed driving today!" she said, smiling, before walking towards the hotel lobby.

"Scorp, Rose, not Scorpius!" Scorpius muttered.

"It's the same. Room No. 1028, please!" Rose said, addressing the latter to the receptionist.

"Your identity, Madam?" the receptionist asked, without looking up from the computer screen.

"Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy" she said, handing over two plastic cards to the lady behind the desk.

"And here are the car keys." Scorpius said, while placing them on the desk.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, congratulations on your wedding!" , the receptionist said, looking up at them. Rose cringed.

The receptionist, however, ignored her response, and continued, "Our President Of Operations, Mr. Danny McCoy, has requested to send you a package, but you weren't there. So would it be a problem, if we send it to your room, Sir? And Madam?" the lady added, after meeting with a furious glare from Rose.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Scorpius said, grinning sheepishly completely oblivious to the exchange of cold glances between the ladies.

"It has been The Montecito's pleasure to have united two of its house guests through its services! Hope you've had an enjoyable stay. When are you leaving, Sir and Madam?" the receptionist asked, not forgetting to mention Rose this time.

"Well, we intend to check-out at noon, tomorrow."

"Great. I will have somebody to send your package to your rooms."

"I don't know what it, is with them, referring me as 'Mrs. Malfoy.'" Rose said, as soon as they were in the lift.

"They are addressing their guests in the most polite way, that is, by their surnames. If a strange person comes and refers to you as..."

"Yeah, I got it. It just reminds me of the stupid blunder we've made" she said.

"Rose, I think you really need to relax. It's going to be alright."

"Scorp, don't. Nothing will be alright. These words of console from friends are of no use. It just gives false hopes, and…"she said, as Scorpius opened the door of their suite and stepped aside to let her enter.

"Rose, will you stop being so fucking cynical? Are you calling this a critical gaffe? Yes, it is a mistake, but it isn't as bad as you are making it. You are not alone in this, Rose." He added, gravely.

Scorpius sat on the couch and pressed the button of a silver remote. The smooth black screen on the wall suddenly lit up, and a young girl in a business suit began speaking about the weather, disquieting both Rose and Scorpius

"Switch that thing off" she said, rummaging the contents of the drawer beneath the television screen.

"Excuse me?" A voice said.

"What?" said an irritated Rose and Scorpius in unison.

"This is a basket of goodies which has been sent by Mr. Danny McCoy personally. Hope you've enjoyed your stay here" a tall woman in red, entered their suite, and placed a colossal basket on a table.

"We have also enclosed the video tape of your marriage ceremony." The woman added.

'What tape?" Rose asked, perking her eyebrows.

"Well, the staff has informed me that you insisted on making a video of your marriage. So here it is!" and she left.

"Now we have to carry a bloody video tape. Great. Scorpius, I think you should start packing. You take a long time to get your things in place" Rose said and she ripped apart the package.

"Chocolates…and a cushion. Your friend Danny seems nice, Scorp" She said, while opening the wrapper of the small cubes of candy.

"Just chocolates and a cushion…that's not like Danny. Here, let me see" he said.

Scorpius walked towards the table, and picked up the heart-shaped cushion. Below it laid neatly in rows were small boxes, labeled 'CONDOMS'. Thankfully Rose had turned her face away at that very moment. Scorpius frantically placed the cushion over the boxes .

There was a small piece of paper with a business card as well.

_Hope you like the gift. That's all you need to keep your marriage young..._

"I don't know why these people are after our wedding" Rose said, bending over his shoulder.

"Rose, wait! I have been thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"Well, we have to tell everybody about this. And just imagine how it would be very embarrassing it would be if the reason why we got married in Vegas was because we went too far with those stupid muggle drinks. Am I right?"

"Yes, it will be terrible, in fact. My parents would definitely refuse to acknowledge me" she said sadly.

"So we can do something, something that nobody would question that."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We can say that we were in love for a long time, and were very secretive regarding our relationship, and decided to make things official and final once and for all by getting married"

"WHAT?" Rose said choking on the chocolate she was munching.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Scorpius asked apprehensively and rushed to get some water from the table.

"I am fine Scorpius, I really am" she reassured him.

"But no, not in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts. It is not that easy as it looks. To pose as a married couple and then live together and fucking share the same bed….no. it is completely metal. We have to pretend to be in love which we are most clearly not in and who are we trying to fool? And what about the divorce?"

"But how long does it take to file and finalize a divorce? Look Rose, we both senior aurors and it's our status at stake. Do you have any better ideas than this?"

"Uh…No, but…I…but No, Scorp. Albus will kill us."

"How does Albus come in here, Rose? We'll explain it to him, and…"

"Look, we don't even know if this is legal or not. Let's just confirm that first, and then we'll see. But we are most obviously, not opting for this particular method. Look, I am very tired, Scorp, so, umm, I think I am going to spend the rest of the night in my room. Good night, Scorp" Rose sighed and she went into her room.

Scorpius waited for a moment, staring at her door, hoping for a miracle to occur… hoping that maybe Rose will come out again and say yes to his plan. Realizing that he was just standing there for a cause which was as lost as the resurrection stone. Realizing the ridiculousness of his endeavor, Scorpius proceeded to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

Little did he know that at that very next moment Rose would open hers, and look around for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

A/N :

I am really sorry for this late update. I was too busy with the festivities here in India...so I am REALLY sorry!

Hope you like this chapter, and I very well know that this one is not one of my bests..but, I believe that practice makes you perfect.:)

And in India, British English is taught, so instead of using 'said he', we use 'he said'. and my spellings, like ' favoUrite, neighboUr,' is actually not wrong. This is the spelling i have been taught like since i was 6.

Plus I have a lot of grammatical errors, but I hope my readers can pass that.

You guys are the best! Thanks for encouraging me to continue write my stories, and it will be GREAT if you would review, after reading. PLEASE!:)

and, for those participating in NanoWrimo, bestwishes.:)

And Vidisha, thanks for the editing. You rock.

again, please read and review!

xoxo

~Sreetama. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy new year 2012 to all my readers and fellow authors. May you have good health and prosper and succeed this year.:)**

**And, I can explain for the delay in the update. I just hope that you like this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 6**

The sky seemed lost among the tall buildings, mostly casinos and big hotels. The sun was just rising in the horizon, and the roads were very much empty. The traffic would pick up after a couple of hours. Only a few cabs were on the streets. The world was pretty much asleep at 6 in the morning.

But the tranquility of the ambience broke as two heavy suitcases frictioned with the ground to produce a disturbing sound. But the owners weren't affected by the clatter; they kept walking, tugging their suitcases along.

"How far is it, Scorp?" The shorter of the two asked the man standing next to her.

"It's nearby. That's what the GPS shows." He said, while waving his phone midair.

Their desired destination was a barren land, away from the city. It was the safest spot to place a portkey near a crowded city like Las Vegas.

"I just saw an alley. I think we can put our luggage into our bags in there." Rose said, pointing towards a dark street, filled with litter.

"Sure. I am not that fond of carrying such big things around." Scorpius Malfoy said, while looking at his suitcase.

The duo made their way into the dark street, covering their noses. Rose took out two small bags from her coat, and handed one of them to her companion. Scorpius stretched the bag onto the suitcase. Any spectator would laugh at them, as he was trying to fit a huge suitcase in a small pouch. But in a second, the huge suitcase vanished from the site. Scorpius was now just left holding a small pouch.

"I am so glad that you learned that spell. It did help us at Hogwarts to sneak things around, you know. Now it's your turn." He said to the red headed woman. She followed the same steps as he did, and now both of them were left holding two small pouches each.

Rose reached out for Scorpius's hand. Warmth passed within the few seconds of their touch, but they soon forgot about it as the uncomfortable feeling of being compressed through a rubber tube aroused.

They were standing in an empty field, which hardly had any vegetation. It seemed to be somewhere in the Nevada Desert, but before they could observe much of their surroundings, a small man in purple robes was waving at them. A broken comb lay before him idly.

"Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy! Over here!" The man shouted. His voice was nowhere near his structure. It was loud and powerful, a complete contrast of what his appearance resembled.

"I have been sent from the American Ministry to ensure that you reach your destination safely. " The broken comb on the ground began to glow with a bluish light as soon as the man finished speaking. Rose looked at Scorpius, and then gave a last sweep over her surroundings. They were going back to their families, and with that, they would have to tell their families about their marriage. Rose sighed, and held the comb in time.

In a few minutes, they were standing in front of the black-tiled atrium. The number of people in the atrium was less, probably because it was lunch-time then. They walked towards the lift, and headed towards the auror department.

Harry Potter was talking over wandicom, while writing some important notice, his eyebrows frowning over his head. He smiled at them, and motioned them to sit on the chairs in front of his table.

"…inform me about further developments. Is that clear, Frederick? Good." Saying this, he pressed his wand at the tip.

"Congratulations to my favourite team of aurors! Don't worry about the paperwork, I have ordered the others to fill in for you. So, why you can take the day off, if you wish to.' Harry smiled at them.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry. You're the best." Rose said, and hugged her uncle.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter. You're very kind." Scorpius added.

"Well, you both aren't fighting. That's a surprise. I think three months of mission does that to you. Or are you both just too tired?" He asked, jokingly.

" Anyways, I need to call Frederick. Someone has been heavily injured in St. Mungo's because of some chemical reaction. So I'll see you guys a bit later."

Rose and Scorpius left his office, and walked towards their own.

"Do we really fight so much?" Rose asked.

"I think so. No wonder it's so noticeable." Scorpius answered.

"So…what do we do now? I think I'll go and meet Albus. It's lunch-time, right?"

"Sure. We need to talk to him about the marriage also."

Rose opened her office door, and turned back to face Scorpius. "You have been an amazing partner, Scorpius. It's been a pleasure to work with you, and to get to know you more. I'll freshen up a bit, and wait for you here. We'll go together to visit him, okay?" Rose said, smiling at him.

"Cool with me. I'll meet you in sometime.' Saying this, he walked towards his own office, which was a few doors after Rose's. She waited for him to reach his office, and then closed the door. It was something she had not done before, but it seemed normal to do. "Or is this what marriage does to you?" she thought.

Her office was filled with sunlight, which lightened her mood. She dropped into an armchair, and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, and then closed her eyes. If Scorpius would not have knocked the door at that very moment, she would have dozed off.

"Come in." she said.

Scorpius entered." It seemed weird. Usually I enter your office without even knocking. It seemed…I don't know…polite." He said.

"Scorpius, things have changed. This is the effect." Rose said, sadly.

"Let's go then, visit Albus."

Rose and Scorpius reached the second floor, where The Dept. Of Law Enforcement was located. She opened the door to his office room.

Albus was eating his lunch with Eva, his on and off girlfriend, to Rose and Scorpius's surprise.

"ROSY! SCORPIUS! You've come back!" Albus jumped from his armchair and ran towards the couple at the door. Then he gave a tight hug to Rose and Scorpius together.

"Geez, Al. I'll come back when you've got over with over-excitement. Hi Rose! I'm glad you guys came back." Saying this, Eva gave a tight hug to her best friend, and shook hands with Scorpius.

"No Eva, don't go. I am sorry. Won't scream again." Albus apologized to her.

"So…you both are an item again?" Rose asked, pointing at Albus and Eva. Albus opened his mouth to say something, but Eva cut him off. "Well, since both of our lunch partners had gone on a mission together, we were left with each other's company. So, we just eat our lunches together. I think I'll keep it at that. Am I right, Albus?" Eva asked him.

"Yes, absolutely. That's what we are. Just Lunch-partners." Agreed Albus.

Eva Kapoor was an anglo-Indian. Her mother was British, while her father was an Indian. She was Rose's best friend since their first year at hogwarts, and Albus's on and off girlfriend for the past seven years. She was tall , and had beautiful silky brown hair with light brown eyes. She had a fair and rosy complexion, and she worked with Albus in the Department of Law Enforcement.

"Well…what about our little problem, Al?" Rose asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, I've done some research. Will I take you elsewhere and tell you about it?" Albus asked, looking towards Eva.

"Look. I'm leaving now, so you can talk about your mission in confidentiality. Bye Al. Hope you've remembered what I just told you. Meet you both later then, at the party." Saying this, Eva picked up her bag,and moved towards the door, when Albus stopped her.

"You're sure that you can handle it?" He asked her, while he caught hold of her arm/

"Al, I'm not a baby. I can handle it." She freed heer arm from his hands, and without even a second glance at Rose, she left.

"What is up with her?" Rose asked, looking hurt.

"It's nothing, Rosy. She's just a bit moody, you know. She broke up with Adam." He said, but his tone did not give the assurance of his words.

"And what party?" Scopius asked.

"Oh, I dint tell you. I have arranged for a party this evening. It's your successful mission party. Plus you've returned after three months. So…come by nine, at mum and dad's. The lawn is big there."

"How big is this party?"

"Well, the Weasleys' and the Potters', Teddy and Victoire, some Ministry officials…You'll see when you come. Now back to the divorce. Well, I've spoken to some department officials. If you are two magical people and get married the muggle way, you are legally married in the muggle world. But to become legally married in the wizarding world, you need to become legally married by the wizarding law. Since you aren't married in the wizarding way, then your marriage is not legal, at least in the wizarding world. But because of the International Statute Of Secrecy, either you need to get a divorce the muggle way, or, get married by the wizarding law. Since this marriage is something you both don't want, you will of course, divorce. But the divorce will take time. You know, you need to apply for the divorce, and the formalities, and also, you need to pass certain period as a married couple to get a divorce in the muggle world. That's the rule. And I would advise you to keep a copy of the marriage paper with each of you." Albus said, at a fast pace.

"I thought so. So…"Rose started off, interrupted by Albus. "So you are married legally in the muggle world for seven months. I am sorry. Well, actually not. I wanted you guys to be together." He finished, smiling at both of them.

"So we are married for seven months. Wow. So how did Kim Kardarshian get a divorce within 72 days of marriage?" Scorpius asked Albus, who shook his head.

"Kim WHO?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Well, she's a celebrity, and I don't think that their marriage was real…how do you care? Besides, you need a muggle lawyer for your divorce in the muggle world." Said Albus.

"So that's it, right?" Scorpius asked.

"Yup, that's what you people need to know. And what about telling your families?"

"Well, we haven't decided how we're going to tell them." Said Rose.

"Will you tell Eva?" Albus asked.

"I guess so. She's my best friend…please Scorp?" Rose pleaded with her husband, as he gave a look of disapproval on hearing an increase in the number of people who know about their marriage.

"I don't know Rose, I mean, the less number of people who know about this, the better it is. Plus, she seemed worried about something. She seemed ill too." Scorpius said.

"And she'll be angry if we don't tell her about this. She's my best friend, Scorpius. It's kind of a mutual thing; we tell each other the most important happenings of our lives. I'm very sure that if she would have a secret, she would tell me too."

"Fine, but this is going to be between the four of us." Scorpius said.

Rose took out the marriage documents from her small pouch, and performed a copying spell, befcore handing a copy to both Scorpius and Albus.

"So we'll see you after sometime, Al." saying this, Rose and Scorpius walked towards the door, as Albus said, "Meet you at the party!" enthusiastically.

"So…hmm…will I pick you up, or, you'll come on your own?" Scorpius asked, after a long pause, as they walked towards the Auror department.

"Well, wont it be suspicious? You know, everyone knows that we loathe each other. And now we enter a party together. So…" Rose said, awkwardly.

"That' what I thought. And don't wear anything…hmm…revealing…you'll attract a lot of attention, you know.' Scorpius said at a fast pace.

"EXCUSE ME?" Rose stopped in the middle of the corridor, and stared at him.

"Well, I mean to say that you will attract a lot of attention if you decide to bare a lot of skin. People will look a you, you know, the undressing thing with eyes. Please, just don't…"

"FINE. But seriously? Undressing with the eyes?"

"Well, I've seen a lot of guys giving you that look."

"Scorpius, you worry too much." Saying this, Rose gave him a hug, and walked towards her office door.

"See you at the party!" she said, before entering her room. Scorpius smiled at her, and entered his office.

**A/N: okay. Happy new year again. And I dint get time to write, you know, with Christmas, and new year celebrations happening. Plus, if some of you might know, there a was a big fire in a Calcutta hospital early December, where 93 people died. Well, the hospital is right next to my house, like my building and the hospital is divided by a wall. So, I was a witness to what had happened. I was pretty traumatized, since my grandparents and I myself have stayed and got cured in this very hospital. May the dead rest in peace.**

**This was a reason in my delay.**

**Now, this character, Eva, is based on my another best friend. And, hmm, there will be a little diversion in the plot. The story will focus a bit on the Albus-Eva pairing in the further chapters.**

**And my heartfelt apologies to **_Lights will guide you home_**. I WILL UPDATE SOONER, I PROMISE.**

**Please, everyone, leave a review. It makes me feel happy, you know. So…PLEEAAAAAASEEE. Leave..**

**And, Love by Fate crossed 3500 hits. Yay.**

**If all would have left a review.:/**

**Till then, enjoy yourselves, and take care !:P**

**~Sreetama.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am sorry. Again. For the late update. Please forgive me. **

**CHAPTER 7**

**Three months back…**

"_How could you do this to me? I hate you. You are this pig minded asshole. How come I ever thought that we would be happy together? Eva scrammed into the receiver. She threw her cell phone at the ground, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She collapsed to the floor and hugged her knees, her eyes fixed at the blank stretch of wall facing her. _

"_How could he do this to me? How could he?" Eva whispered to herself, and this time grabbed a magazine from a nearby table, and flung it at the wall_

"_Hey…Holy Shit… What the hell is happening?" Albus asked perplexedly, poking his head through the door. He stepped inside and around at the scattered mess in Eva Kapoor's office._

"_Nothing. What is it, Al? We don't have the meeting till an hour later." Eva said scrambling to her feet and then turning her back away from him in a bid to hide her tears. She wiped the streaks hastily from her cheeks, and sighing deeply, turned around to face Albus._

"_Yeah, I know that. I just happened to pass by, when I heard you shouting. I thought somebody was…I just thought I would take a look to make sure everything's alright."_

"_Well, everything IS alright, Al. You don't have to worry."_

"_Eva, everything's a mess here. What the heck happened? Are you fine?" Albus asked worriedly._

"_Nothing, Al. It was just one of those small, stupid quarrels with Adam, that's it. Nothing to get psyched up about. I'll meet you at the meeting, Al. Right now I need to powder my nose and…"_

"_Okay, I'm leaving. I know you don't want your Ex to interfere in your happy relationship. I get it." Albus said understandingly._

"_Al. It's not like that. You just aren't my EX. You are my EX-EX-EX-EX-EX…But you're a good friend too. Al, if shit happens and I need someone to talk to, you're my first choice"_

"_So tell me, what was your fight about?" _

"_It's is nothing, Al. Seriously."_

"_Eva?_

"_What is it, Al?"_

"_Seriously? Who are you hiding your tears from?"_

_Eva remained silent. She wanted to let those tears clinging to her lashes fall but something was holding them back. It was like every time she looked at Albus, the tears refused to fall. Albus walked to her and put his hands on her shoulder._

"_Eva?"_

"_What? Shut up, Albus" she said shrugging his hands off her._

"_Okay, I just about had enough of this. What did that jerk do again? I know he must have done something wrong or sick , or you wouldn't have tried, hiding them from me."_

"_Hey, don't you dare call him a jerk. Why don't you leave me alone? And why do you keep telling me that I am crying. I AM NOT CRYING, get it? She screamed at him._

"_I get that thing about Exes."_

"_Why are getting it back to our relationship? I'll tell you if I need to. Stop bothering me" Eva answered through gritted teeth._

"_I bet our friendship has been strained after the break up" Albus said dejectedly._

"_OKAY, FINE YOU DICK. HE WAS CHEATING ON ME…THAT SON OF A BLUDGER WAS CHEATING ON ME. THAT'S IT… END OF THE STORY. He was cheating on me, sleeping with a work-friend. Friends-with-Benefits style. I diDn't fulfill his bedroom needs. HE WOULD LIKE IT IF WAS I A WHORE AND THAT BITCH HE WAS SLEEPING WITH. I FEEL SO USED. GET IT?" Eva yelled at him with disgust. She broke into fresh tears and collapsed on her couch._

"_Wait. HE WAS CHEATING ON YOU? How dare he? AND you dint fulfill his BEDROOM needs. That's the biggest lie I've EVER heard" said Albus, going lived with anger._

"_Please, Albus, please, calm down. Don't do anything stupid. Only you know about this. Please calm down. It is my problem. Albus?" she said, in an effort to calm down Albus. She shook him by the collar. "Promise me, you won't do anything"_

"_What do you mean by CALM DOWN, ALBUS? IT IS MY PROBLEM" he said, mimicking her voice._

"_I shouldn't have told you, in the first place. Look Albus, it's between Adam and me. You shouldn't have come to know but you did. Please." Eva pleaded, looking up into his deep green eyes. _

"_Okay. I will see. Freshen up, and I'll see you at the meeting. Bye Eva" Albus said in a tone with had loathing and anger dripping from every syllable._

_Eva stared at the door, watching her former lover leave. She took a deep breathe, and let her the tiny drops fall from the light brown eyes. Her fingers traced the slender yet deep crack in her sliver phone. Looking at the fissure in the smooth metal of her cell, her tears increased._

_**After the meeting…**_

_Hermione Weasley dispersed her team, but asked Eva stay back._

"_Eva, are you alright? You did not seem yourself at the meeting. And you are one of the most intelligent and trustworthy witches we have on this team. And I expect a lot from you" Hermione asked sternly._

"_Mrs. Weasley, I am fine, you need not worry about me. And I will definitely live up to your expectations; I know I will and I think so do you"_

"_I know you will, Eva"_

"_And Rose will be fine, on her mission" she added, as she saw the sad look on her best-friend's-mum's face. _

"_Rose is a big girl. She can handle herself. But you, Eva, I am worried about you. You seem distressed. Like their something bothering you all the time"_

"_I am fine. Really. I am just tired. But that's beside the point; there is nothing bothering me. I am fine" Eva lied blatantly. _

"_Yes. I hope you are, Eva." _

_Eva smiled and left the hall._

"_Hey" Albus said, the moment she walked out. He had been waiting for her since the meeting got over._

"_Hi" she replied bleakly._

"_You are not fine, Eva. You lied to Mrs. Weasley" Albus said with a smirk._

"_Shut up, Al and stop stalking me. I don't understand why you so bothered about it? I'll deal with it in my way. In Eva Kapoor's way. Please, just leave me alone" Eva snapped and pushed him aside. _

_Eva stormed towards the elevators leaving Albus fuming, his fists clenched…ready to beat the shit out of the bastard._

"_Who's there? Honey, wait a minute. I'll open the door"_

"_Don't leave me…till you've given me a kiss" Charlotte got up to kiss Adam_

_*TING TONG!*_

"_Cherry, let me open the door…please." Adam said, entangling Charlotte's leg from round his waist. He opened the door and almost jumped back with surprise._

"_Holy cow! What the fuck brings you here?" Adam exclaimed, seeing **Albus Severus** **Potter **standing at his door._

"_Adam, you shouldn't have hurt Eva. You shouldn't have done that. You god damn dick, YOU SHOULD'NT HAVE HURT EVA" Albus yelled at Adam's face, his body shaking with rage._

"_Look. This is between me and Eva, and I prefer keeping it in that way. And you are her Ex. Don't interfere in this, Albus." Adam said._

"_If you are forgetting Adam Finnigan, Eva is my best friend. You shouldn't have done that. So, this is from her" Albus said with a sarcastic kindness in his voice and them punched Adam on his face._

"_Dude, what the fuck?" Adam said, clasping his nose while blood stained his shirt. _

"_You had it coming"_

"_You fucking asshole of a Potter"_

"_At least I am not a son of a bitch and a bastard and a male slut all together." and Albus disapparated._

_Albus Severus Potter was lying peacefully on his couch, watching Roman Holiday. Suddenly, the door flung open and Eva stormed into his living room._

"_HEY! Why the hell did you break open my door?" Albus screamed in surprise, jumping off his couch._

"_AND WHY WOULD YOU PUNCH ADAM?" Eva screamed back._

"_Eva, he had it coming. He cheated on you…"_

"_He cheated on me, AL, me. Not you, not anyone else. And I had specifically warned you to not to do anything stupid. Why don't you EVER listen to me? I just wanted that dick to get the hell away from my life and that slut of his calls me up, whining about your best friend assaulting Adam. YOU SHOULD JUST FUCK OFF FROM MY LIFE….FUCK OFF"_

"_Eva…Eva wait!"_

"_Wait for you to punch my face next? I am sorry, but I like my face a lot." _

_Albus Severus Potter ran after Eva along the dark corridor of the building._

"_Albus, when I said you should fuck off, I meant it. Why don't you ever listen to me?" _

"_When have I ever listened to you? Eva, I'm really sorry. I am."_

_Eva turned towards Albus, fresh tears streaming down her hazy eyes._

"_Albus, just stop it."_

"_Eva! Please don't cry…please" Albus literally begged. He pulled Eva into an embrace in the doorway. He gently ruffled her hair with one arm and tried to wedge the door open with the other. Albus led her to the couch and once again pulled her into his arms.  
>"You feel so warm, Al. You feel so safe"<em>

"_Hey, hey. That dick doesn't even deserve you. You are better off, without him. It was an eye opener, for you, I guess" he said patting her back clumsily._

"_I miss you so much, you know. All the good times we had. Thanks for being there for me, Al" Eva said between her sobs and then resumed crying, her head buried in his shoulders._

"_I'll be back" Albus said disentangling him from Eva._

"_Please don't…"_

"_I'm getting wine. Alcohol helps, remember?"_

"_Yeah, it helps a lot. Thanks Albus"_

_Albus went into the kitchen and poured generous amounts of wine into two glasses. He drained his glass at one go and refilled it. He took the bottle but stopped midway to the door. Albus smiled at the kitchen table…he had a sore butt after making love to Eva on that hard wooden thing on Christmas eve. Those were the good times._

_********AFTER TWELVE GLASSES WHICH MOSTLY WAS EVA'S SHARE******** _

"_Come. I'll lead you to your room" Albus said, helping a very drunk and smiling Eva from the ground. He pulled her to her feet but she staggered dangerously on the spot. Albus sighed to himself and lifted Eva in his arms…bridal style._

"_Taking me like your bride, Al"_

_Albus blushed a deep shade of scarlet which made Eva giggle like a teenager._

"_You still put that cologne, don't you? It turns me on" Eva said, tugging at his shirt buttons._

"_Yeah. I put it for you, so that you get turned on" he added laughing._

"_ALBUS!" she squealed. "You'll never change"_

"_Here's your bedroom…and this thing here, Eva... is your bed. You should go to sleep" he said putting her down and pulling the covers._

"_Where will you sleep?"_

"_At my place"_

"_No…No…NO…YOU WILL SLEEP HERE" she screamed. Albus was taken aback. Maybe he would leave when Eva would be asleep…it couldn't be long…she was as drunk as Great Uncle Bilius. _

"_Fine, I'll sleep on the couch"_

'_No, please. You'll sleep right beside me, in my bed. Please. PRETTY PLEASE?" Eva asked naively, battling her eyelids, her cheeks pink. So was Albus's._

"_Okay, Okay. I'll sleep here" he said pulling a chair._

"_No, not on the chair. You will sleep in my bed. Please, Albus? You promised never to hurt me. You said there is nothing that you will not oblige to give me"_

"_Okay, fine" Albus said, slightly irritated. The ex-boyfriend in him was pushing the best friend as far as possible._

_Albus hopped into the bed, and covered himself with her sheets._

"_Won't you open your shirt? You would do that before"_

"_I will, if I feel hot"_

_Eva got of the bed, and walked towards her mirror._

"_Eva, will you ever go to bed. You are high…come back in" Albus said in a voice that felt like he was trying to coax a four year old._

"_Will you unzip me, please? My hands won't reach" _

_Eva pushed her hair to one side of her shoulder, exposing the milky white skin of her back to Albus. _

_Albus sighed, and jumped off the bed._

"_Here you go. Feel free, now?" he said, as he unzipped her back, his hands lingering for a brief second near the clasp of her lacy black bra. He tried to stop himself from running his hands over her back._

"_Let me open your shirt for you. You know, return favor"_

"_I have no problem sleeping in my shirt, Eva, really?" he said exasperatedly, as Eva flashed the "Pretty please…I am sad" look at him._

"_Fine, go ahead", he surrendered._

_Eva unbuttoned the shirt and flung it across the room. She threw herself at Albus, pulling him into a tight hug…letting the cologne fill every bit of her senses. _

"_I missed you so much, Albus" her slender fingers tracing his abs, then around the waist band of his jeans. Albus's insides tightened every time a nail scraped his skin._

"_I missed you too, Eva. I missed you so much"_

"_I should be fighting with you right now, not tracing patterns on your chest"_

"_Then, why aren't you fighting with me?"_

"_I don't want to fight"_

"_What do you want Eva? Answer me…what is it that you want?"_

"_You, I want you"_

_Albus broke apart and looked into Eva's eyes. The emerald green ones met the light brown ones._

**A/N: So. I hope you all like this chapter, and I really need reviews! I mean, I thank all those who added me to their favourites and alerts, but believe me, reviews say a lot. A LOT. So please, PRETTY please, REVIEW!**

**Now, I about Eva. Eva Kapoor is a character based on my bestest best friend Eva since I was 5 years of age. She is this amazing person, but there are a lot of differences between them…like between my friend Eva and Albus's Eva. And I am diverting the story a bit here…like this chapter and the next chapters will be on Albus and Eva.**

**Please please please let me know your views on Eva. PLEASE!**

**Xoxo.**

**~sreetama.**

**p.s. : Vidisha, thanks for editing it. Again.=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Before you begin reading this chapter, I would like to clarify somethings. This won't take long.  
>To those who have found EvaAlbus to be, well, not worth writing, well, I promise you, that this is the last chapter featuring the two of them. The next chapter, that is, Chapter 9, is going to be updated by this week, and, will be on Rose and Scorp.:)**

**And, I AM SORRY for the late update.:)**

**CHAPTER 8**

"_The brown eyes met the green ones…"_

_Albus took a deep breath. The heat was stifling and the unusual closeness of their bodies wasn't helping. _

"_It is just you Albus, I guess it always had been" Eva said dreamily, her head resting on his well built chest. She could hear his heart beat softly._

"_Umm…Eva…uhh…I…" Albus started but trailed off after failing to find the right words._

"_Sshh…it will be fine"_

_Eva broke apart from his embrace and looked at him intently. Albus cupped her face in his sweaty palms and brought it near his own. Eva closed her eyes, her breathing shallow. Albus lingered for a few seconds…his lips inches away from Eva's but something stopping them from crushing her delicate pink ones. _

"_Al…" Eva whispered but was cut short by the sudden violent kissing that was happening. Albus had pressed his lips against hers with such force that she would have toppled backwards if it wasn't for his strong hands wrapped firmly around her waist. She kissed back with equal passion. Eva's tongue fought to gain entrance and Albus opened his mouth. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, scraping the top teasingly. _

"_You taste like wine" she whispered, stopping for a second for the dire need of oxygen. _

"_Do you like it? The taste?" Albus muttered, his kisses leaving a warm, wet trail as he proceeded from her neck to her shoulder blades. _

"_You bet" Eva said clutching his short, raven black hair._

"_Good" Albus mused sexily. Eva grasped his shoulders and pushed him off her. _

"_What?"_

"_Fuck you" Eva said defiantly, pushing him on her bed. Albus fell flat on his back. _

"_Do really want to do this?" Albus said a little frightened as Eva climbed on top of him._

"_A hundred per cent" she said. _

_Eva positioned herself on top of Albus and resumed kissing him. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and his tight grip hurt her assets. But she did not complain. Albus tossed them aside such she was now under him. He removed the bra strap from over her right shoulder and kissed her lovingly. He moved to her back stopping to unhook her bra. Eva wriggled out of her tight clothing and Albus was mesmerized by the perfection of her body. Her dress was pulled down to her waist, the bra flung at some corner of the room leaving Eva's breasts completely exposed. She was so perfect. Albus licked her cleavage adroitly, inhaling the strawberry perfume that lingered around Eva. He squeezed her milky mounds. Eva fidgeted with her dress and finally succeeded in kicking it off. She was just left wearing a pair of lacy black knickers and Albus felt his cock harden._

"_Put your hands on me" Eva said, breathing heavily. Albus began making violent love to her. He plunged into every curve of her anatomy as Eva moaned with pleasure. _

"_Stop…you pants…stop…take you pants off" Eva ordered between her light breathing. Albus fumbled with his trouser button and Eva groaned irritably._

"_What?"_

"_Pants are taken off like this" she shouted and unbuttoned his pants so aggressively that the button came off. She pulled them down. Albus could feel Eva growing wetness._

"_You're really wet" he whispered mischievously in her ears. _

_Eva smirked, "And your cock has never been bigger"_

_Albus pinned down her hands to her sides. He placed his waist fittingly between Eva's legs. _

"_Ready?" _

"_You bet" Eva said._

_Albus thrust his manhood into her opening resulting in Eva's screams which were muffled by one of his hands which covered her mouth._

"_Like old times" he said plunging his throbbing member once again into her warm, wet womanhood. _

"_And I love old times" she muttered between her creams of pleasure as Albus continued making passionate love to her. _

_*knock*_

"_Huh?"  
>A sharp *knock knock* followed at the glass pane of Eva's room.<em>

_The sun peeped through the little opening of the window, and fell on Eva Kapoor's heart-shaped face. It may have seemed beautiful to a spectator, but for Eva, well, she would do anything at that moment to shove the sun from its place in the sky. _

_*KNOCK KNOCK* *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
>"WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK!" Eva shot up from her bed, only to relapse on her bed. The sun's rays hit her directly on her eyes. Her head pounded.<em>

"_aagh." She rubbed her head with her fingertips._

_But a minute later, her alarm rang, and this time, she decided to move out of her bed, and staggered towards the bathroom. Then, reaching for the sink, she splashed mounts of water on her face, when the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Her break-up with Adam, Albus punching him(for good measure), and then how the two of them finished two bottles of wine in a jiffy, and the rest that followed. _

_*Knock knock*_

_A frustrated Eva opened her window, only to let in a owl hop into the room.  
>"Stupid owl." She said, while taking from him the daily prophet. The owl, as if understanding what she said, bit her finger. <em>

"_Biting me won't make you any intelligent. Here, take your knut." She grabbed a coin from a nearby table, and put it in the pouch that hung from its neck. The owl hooted away, happily._

"_SHUT UP!" _

_Every light hurt the eyes, every sound was noise. She walked slowly, out of her room, when the delicious smell of pancakes hit her nose. There, behind the counter, was Albus Potter, cooking pancakes, while Eva stared at him as if he were mad._

_She opened her mouth to say something, but Albus interrupted her._

"_Before you say anything, I want to make this clear. I may sound like a coward, but I DID NOT force you into the events that occurred last night, in case alcohol got better of you, and you don't remember."_

"_When did I even tell that?" Eva muttered, as she dropped on a chair against the counter, as Albus served her pancakes on a plate. "And why are you making pancakes in the morning?"_

"_Because, someone needs to make breakfast, and I thought you weren't going to be in a position to do so."_

"_Thanks." Saying so, she massaged her temples with her fingers. _

"_So…you aren't…?" Albus started off._

"_Aren't what? If it's about last night…well look Albus, I DID drink a lot last night, but I was not completely out of my senses. I was fully aware of what I had been doing, and believe me; I enjoyed every bit of it. I enjoyed making love to you, and I enjoyed the thought of someone loving me. And you really need to stop making such delicious pancakes. You know I'm still mad at you." She added, while adding a generous amount of maple syrup on them._

"_Hey! I thought I apologized…"_

"_You punched him, Al. You know that I'm not a supporter of anything violent."  
>"He was cheating on you, Eva. I AM not going to show my support to such deceitful ungrateful cowards. If you cannot say and do something about it…well, I will not sit and watch the drama unfold, when the person in question here is you, Eva. I am sorry. I am probably the biggest jerk in the universe, but when it comes to you, I WILL NOT LET anyone like Adam harm you. YOU GET THAT?" Albus let off, clutching to the knife he was going to use to slice some apples.<em>

"_Albus!" Eva exclaimed, her eyes widening._

"_WHAT?"_

"_That knife you're clutching to…geez. You're still so emotional, aren't you?" She said, and took out the knife off his hands as droplets of blood oozed out of his hands, caused by a slit._

"_Vulnera Sanentur!" Eva waved her wand at the wound. It now seemed a few days old._

"_Thanks…Eve." He said, hesitantly, while rubbing his hand._

"_Tergeo!" Eva muttered, this time pointing her wand at the blood-stained knife, back and then placed it over an apple. "So how are you going for work?" She asked him, while cutting the apple._

"_I'll leave with you, I had already bought my clothes over in the morning, when you were asleep."_

"_Oh. Albus?"_

"_Yes, Eva?"_

"_Thanks for being there to hold my back, when I'm in trouble."_

"_Eva -"Albus started off, but Eva placed her hands over his, which kept him silent._

"_No, Al, I'm serious. Thanks. Now I guess I'll change, for work. And I'm SO sleepy." She yawned, and walked back to her room, slowly, as her head still pounded. "And, thanks for those delicious pancakes. They were amazing."_

"_Hmmm…you're welcome." He called out, while she left._

"_I will be there for you, Eva, no matter what. You don't have to thank me for that." He said to himself, after she was out of sight._

_(Two days before Rose and Scorpius's arrival)_

"_Hey Eva! You've heard the news? Rosy and Scorp have finally captured J.J . So they're FINALLY coming back!" Albus said, excitement echoing form his words. But to his dismay, Eva dint show a reaction that is usually expected from a best friend. Instead, she stared at the opposite wall while sitting on the ground, which reminded Albus of a similar position that he had found Eva in a few months back._

"_Eva, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, stooping to the ground, where Eva sat._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of the workload. I mean, no offence to your aunt Al, but she's driving me nuts at the moment. And that's really good. Rose is finally coming back." She said, quickly changing her facial expressions to that of a happy person._

_Just as Albus began to say something, Eva's phone began to ring. Glancing at it, she sighed deeply. "Al, I need to run some errands. I'll see you later." Eva got up, and reached for her bag._

"_What errands?"Albus asked her._

"_Oh. Well, my aunt is coming from India, and she wants me to buy some stuff for her daughter…you know, clothes and make-up. My cousin has her exams going on, so she won't be coming here. Plus, I need to go to the supermarket, and the drycleaners, and…"_

"_Okay, I got it. You have a lot of work to do. So I'll catch up with you later." Saying this, Albus left._

"_It hurts." Albus Potter wore a pain-stricken expression, as his sister was treating his wounds. Lily Luna Potter was the only healer amongst the Potter-Weasley clan, and was now busy muttering various incantations, causing colour changes in the large wound._

"_And HOW did this exactly happen, my dear brother?" She asked him, in a hushed voice._

"_It must have been some of those untested Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which James brought last week." He answered, in a loud voice, while fighting off the pain caused by it._

"_Albus! You're in a hospital." Lily hissed at him._

"_Sorry, Lily, but it HURTS!" Albus cried like a five-year old._

"_It shouldn't have gotten worse, as the wizard wheezes aren't supposed to cause such serious injuries. Al, what did you do after you got hurt?" Lily asked him, now turning the pages of a fat book which read "Unusual Diseases: Healed UNUSUALLY"._

"_I tried the healing spell, Vulnera Sanunter. Eva had used it when my hand got cut with a knife."_

"_Well, that healing spell made it worse. It's not an usual wound, Al. It's even changing colours. You should have directly come here to St. Mungo's , before experimenting with your wound. I am going to cover your wound, and list some antidotes, which will ease the pain. And you will have to come back here again."_

"_Thanks Lily! God knows what I would have done without you."_

"_Albus, I'm a healer. That's my job." Lily said, while scribbling some names on a piece of paper. "Here, take this. And tell the pharmacy shop man that you're my brother. You'll get some discount." She handed it to him._

"_You better take care of the wound. It will not pain much, and lesser the movement, better will be healing. I would suggest you take a cab from here, as disapparating might result in splinching. Take care, Al." Lily walked him out of her office. _

_Albus took the lift to the fifth floor, where the pharmacy shop was located. On reaching the door of the pharmacy shop, Albus moved the handle of the door. He walked into the shop, his hand carefully raised, and handed the prescription to a clerk. _

_Eva was handing some coins to the man at the counter, while taking a parcel from him. She turned around to walk towards the door, when she banged against Albus. All the things inside the parcel fell on the floor. _

"_I am so sorr- Al?" She said, shocked, and then hurriedly bent down to the floor to pick her things up._

"_Eva? I thought you were-" he too bent down, to help her put back the things into the parcel, when his eyes caught the label of one of the boxes, which read "morning-sickness remover"._

"_Morning-Sickness Remover" Albus mouthed. He looked at Eva, who was still in shock. After a brief second, he got up, took his antidotes, and left, while Eva, hurriedly put the stuff back to her parcel._

"_ALBUS! Wait." Eva ran towards him, and after reaching his pace, she stopped him._

"_What is there to wait, Eva? You told me that you were running some errands, when you came to 's. You lied to me." He started walking towards the exit, leaving her in the middle of the passage._

"_And what would have I told you, Al? That I am going to 's to check if I'm pregnant, or not?" she called out, tears streaming down her face._

_Albus turned around, and ran back to where Eva was standing. "Sit." He ordered her, pointing towards a bench. Obeying him, she went and sat on the bench._

_Eva continued crying, and Albus put a comforting arm around her._

_They sat there for probably days, and months, and years, when only a couple of hours had only passed._

"_Al? Aren't you going home –Hey Eva!" Lily asked, while couple of other doctors walked out of the exit door._

"_Lily…Eva is not…hmmm…WELL." Albus told his sister, who gave him a questioning look. But she seemed to have got her answer._

"_But Albus, if she isn't WELL, I would suggest she should be going home now. It's late, and well, it isn't safe for her to be around at this time of the night. Come, I'll drop the both of you. Neither of you should be disapparating much, given your respective conditions."_

_They walked towards the exit, which led to an empty alley, where many cars had been parked. Lily opened the car doors magically for the two of them, and then settled herself in the car._

"_So, where shall I drop you, Eva?" she asked, while fixing the rear-view mirror._

"_Albus, can I stay with you, for the night?" Eva asked Albus, in a small voice._

"_Sure." He replied, his voice hoarse from not speaking for a while._

"_I guess I got my answer." _

_When they passed Lily's apartment, Albus asked "Hey Lils, why did you bring your car to work?" while completely ignoring Eva._

"_Well, after dropping the both of you, I will go to a party, and well, it's my new car, and I really wanted to show-it off." She added the latter, smiling slightly._

_Reaching Albus's house, the doors of the car opened on its own, and the duo made their way out._

"_Don't forget to follow the prescription! I'll ask mum to check from time to time." Lily added, before speeding off._

"_Albus…" Eva called out to him, as he turned away on reaching his room, and slammed the door open._

_Eva sighed deeply, and followed him in. Albus sitting on his bed, staring at a picture of the two of them._

"_Al…" she sat beside him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she said._

'_You're damn right; it fucking hurts. It hurts me that after all this while, when we became really good friends, you hide such a big thing from me."_

"_I was asking about your hand, Al. And I was never hiding it from you…"_

"_Okay, then tell me, how far are you?" he asked her, looking straight at her eyes._

"_Almost two months."_

"_Oh. And you still dint find time to tell me." He shot back._

"_Albus, you don't understand…"_

"_Then please, EVA, make me understand."_

_Eva looked at him with disbelief, tears forming a corner at the end of her eyes. "You want to know why I dint tell you, AL? Well, you're so pig-headed, that all this while you've been asking me how far am I. But you dint ask me the most important question. Who is the father? You know who's the father, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER? It's you. You're the father. And that's why I had been waiting for the right moment to tell you. Not Adam, not anyone else. But it's you."_

"_Wait. What?" Albus stood up, throwing his injured arm on the bed. "AAAGH!" He cried out in pain._

"_Albus, don't pressurize yourself. Please. You need rest, and take your antidotes in time. I will speak to you in the morning." Saying this, she turned the door knob, when her hand was firmly stopped by Albus._

"_You're not leaving now."_

"_Fine, but let go off me." Eva shook her hand free from his grip, and turned around to face him. Her nose almost banged with each other, they were standing so close to each other. He was breathing into her face, they were at such proximity. Albus looked at her face, which was tear-streaked. _

"_Why are you staring at me-" Before she should complete her sentence, Albus crashed her lips into violent kissing. Eva kissed him back, which she took as his support towards her and her unborn child._

**A/N: I know, that this chapter is like very big in length than the others. Well, there was two options, one, that I divide it into two separate chapters, or keep it this way. Now, i got some reviews from friends and readers, and well, none of them wanted any more Eva/Albus chapters. But it was important, to add these.**

**And, NOW. Most readers would have wanted the sex to happen between Rose and Scorpius, but to me, love isn't just about sex. Its about an emotion you feel towards a loved one...and not just physical pleasure. But of course, it falls under it.**

**So I have kept my promise of making this a RATED-M chapter :P and I can assure you that the next sex will be between Rose and Scorpius.**

**Now, I should probably shut up.**

**I couldn't update for a long time, because I had my exams going. They have ended, finally.:)**

**And now, I have a not-so-happy sophomore year ahead. Or, my OWL year. *sigh***

**Those who are wondering that why have I added Eva in the chapters, well, it was because of two reasons.**

**One of them being that I couldn't find a better name, and it so happened that my bestie has this name :)**

**and the second one was that I wanted to irritate her. :)**

**And I really want some reviews. PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE?**

**And the next chapter will be updated real soon. I hope by this week.:) But that's when I get enough reviews to keep me inspired. REVIEWS,and not alerts, or anything. Makes me feel happy. =D**

**And what do you think of Eva? And my description Of Albus? please do tell me.**

**and Eva, if you're reading this, well, you are much different than Albus's Eva. I can assure you that .**

**Vidisha, thanks for the editing, and the first part of the chapter. You're the BEST. :)**

**REVIEWS, Please.**

**till then, have fun reading, and please try to !**

**~Sreetama.( Stefan Salvatore rocks.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ginny Potter was on her usual trip to the ladies' washroom in the ministry, to look dignified for the press conferences that would always follow later. She was applying some mascara when a small bag, sitting by the basin, caught her attention.

"How can someone be so careless to leave their belongings in the washroom?" She asked herself, while reaching for the bag, to see its owner's name. Every person in the ministry had a token, with their names on it, so Ginny hoped to find the owner's name in the similar manner.

A couple of papers fell on the mosaic tiles below. The token read 'Rose Weasley: Senior Auror Official'.

"Rose, of course." Ginny murmured to herself, as she bent down to pick up the fallen papers.

She was going to dismiss them as some ministry paperwork, when the heading of one caught her eye.

**State Of Nevada**

**Marriage Certificate**

_**This is to certify** **that** Rose Ginevra Jean Weasley..._

"Marriage Certificate? Rose…got married to…SCORPIUS? Holy Merlin!" Ginny deciphered from that particular sheet. But being a skilled witch, she put back all the contents into Rose's bag the second she heard the door knob turn, and continues to apply her mascara.

"Oh, there's my bag. Hi!' Rose said, as soon as she saw her aunt , bending towards the mirror in an effort to fix her eye make-up.

"Hi, Rose. I was coming down to meet you, when I heard that you've come back." Ginny stopped for a while, torn between the choice of confronting her niece about her marriage at that moment, or wait for the proper time. "Congratulations, on your success." She added hurriedly, when Rose began to notice her hesitation.

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny. Oh, do you know anything about Albus and Eva? I saw the two of them together…" She started.

"I've been noticing that lately too. It all happened after you left. Eva broke up with Adam, and now she's with Albus, I assume. I really don't know. All of you are grown-ups, but tend to behave like fifteen year-olds when it comes to relationships. And I need to be going. The conference starts in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the party." Saying this, Rose left, with the bag, which was to become the very source of misunderstandings later.

"That was…so weird." Ginny told herself, while leaving the washroom.

"And who all are coming to this party?" Scorpius asked Albus, who was fixing his shirt collar.

"Since it is a success party for capturing J.J., people from the Auror department, Law- enforcement department, you're mum's friends from her different witch clubs, and the Weasley-Potter clan. And since many ministry officials are attending, how can we forget Verita Twitter?"

"Verita Twitter? Are you kidding me? Al, I was already against the idea of this party, and now, you call in the devil herself?" Scorpius shook his head, while pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"She's not that bad, Scorp. Besides, she was bugging Mum to invite her. And Mum could not help it."Albus said, while snatching the bottle of firewhiskey from his hand.

"Hey! You call in Verita Twitter, and now you snatch away firewhiskey from me? What's up with you, mate?" Scorpius said, his mouth open.

"Scorp, the party hasn't even started yet, and you need to address the press.' Albus said, keeping the bottle back in its shelf.

"You should atleast compensate for calling Verita Twitter." Scorpius murmured, as he dropped against the sofa in Albus Potter's Living room.

"I did compensate when I volunteered to keep the party at my place, so that you and Rose are comfortable. It's a matter of couple of hours. She will go away soon."

Verita Twitter was a famous journalist for the Daily Prophet, and Rita Skeeter's neice as well. She too, like her aunt, had an ability to get her hands on the most secrets, and her target had always been the Potters, Weasleys and the Malfoys, given their social statuses.

"A couple of hours are enough to make a mountain out of a mole-hill. And when exactly is the party starting?" Scorpius asked his friend, when the door bell rang. Albus opened the door.

Eva was wearing a red one-shoulder dress, that showed-off her well defined shoulders,with nude pumps, and a matching purse, and she smiled shyly at Albus.  
>"You look…stunning!" Albus exclaimed, while he led Eva into the house. Scorpius was guffawing.<p>

"You have a problem, Scorpius? Tell me." Eva questioned the platinum-blonde man who was making faces at the two of them.

"Nothing much, EVA. Just noticing the various climatic and emotional changes around me ever since I returned. Are you guys together, or something?" Scorpius asked casually, while he made a reach for some cookies in the cupboard.

"YES!"  
>"NO!"<br>Eva looked at Albus with disbelief. "So we aren't together?" She asked him, quietly.  
>I thought you would deny it, like you did on the day Mum asked you." Albus said.<br>"Well, I have changed my mind. Scorpius, I hate breaking the news to you, but we ARE indeed together. You have to put up with me." Eva said, and clasped her hand onto Albus's, confirming what she said.

"As a matter of fact, I Have been putting up with you, since Hogwarts, when you would come to the boys' dormitory to meet him, and then throw me out. Cookie?" He asked, while handing one towards her.

"No, thanks."

"Eva, I completely forgot to tell you, but Rose was hurt when you almost ignored her today." Albus said, to break the tension.

"Yeah, I know that, Al. But I had an emergency, you see." She said hastily.  
>"I thought you were taking medicines for your, ummm…problem." Albus said, unable to find proper words to communicate with his girlfriend, when his best friend knew nothing about Eva's pregnancy.<p>

"I forgot to take them this morning. I'll talk to her in the party. I tried calling her, but she wasn't picking up."  
>"Okay, what's going on?" Scorpius said, puzzled at their conversation.<p>

"Nothing." Albus and Eva said together.

The doorbell rang again, and in came many other people, who made their way to congratulate Scorpius. Eva glances at Albus, and then walked over to some of her colleagues, while Albus stayed with Scorpius.

"…As the head of the Auror Department, I congratulate the two of you for capturing J.J., and relieving the magical population worldwide. The two of you are assets to us, and you have proved that with this case. So, on behalf of all Auror Departments worldwide, I thank you for saving us from the evil deeds of J.J, who will be spending the rest of his life in the Azkaban, with heavy security." Harry Potter said,

smiling at Rose and Scorpius, who were standing next to each other, who in turn were smiling at the people who sat before them.  
>"You may enjoy the party now." He got off the podium, and the press stood up. After answering a few questions to the press, he walked towards his wife and best- friend, who were talking in hushed voices.<p>

"What is it that you both need to keep your voices low about?" He asked Hermione, who looked at Ginny in return.  
>"What?" Ginny looked at Hermione, who sighed in return.<br>"We have a slight problem, and we were wondering how to deal with it, before you came along." Hermione sighed again, and looked at Ginny this time.

"Yeah, Harry, umm, SLIGHT problem, Oh come on, Hermione, you can tell him." Ginny said, after a long pause. Hermione looked at her again, and shook her head, a hint of worry on her face.

"Okay, the two of you, I know you are girls…"Harry started, before being cut off by his wife.

"Yeah, great discovery after almost twenty-five years of marriage, Harry." Ginny said, sarcastically.

"…so you both understand your code languages, but I don't. Please, COOPERATE." Harry added, now irritated by his wife's and best friend's behavior.

"You tell him, Ginny." Hermione said, after Harry gave her the you-are-my-best-friend-and-yet-you-are-hiding-stuff-from-me look.

"Okay, Harry, whatever I am going to tell must not reach Ron's ears. You get it?" She said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Since when did I tell Ron about your secrets, Ginny?" He said, smiling.

"It's not mine to tell, actually. It's about Rose."  
>"Rose?" Harry said, startled.<p>

"Well, yes. Rose got married to Scorpius in Vegas. I saw the marriage papers myself, this afternoon." Ginny said, cautiously.

Harry could not help but glance at Rose and Scorpius, who were standing near the podium, talking in a group.

"Hermione…" He began, placing his hands on her shoulder, for moral support.

"Harry, I have no problem with Rose getting married to Scorpius. That is her decision. But I am hurt at the fact that she dint tell me, her own mother. And, I'm more worried about how Ron will react to this, you know, he never moved on about the Weasley-Malfoy fights, unlike us." She said, after a long time.

"But Hermione, you cannot tell Ron. He- - -he will do something stupid, like he did when I was dating Dean in Hogwarts? It has to be between us, and I think you should tell Astoria. She's nice, and a friend of ours." Ginny said.

"Who else knows about this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I don't think…Al! Come o'er here." Ginny waved at her son, who walked towards her, with a mug of butterbeer.

"Yeah, Mum, you called?" Albus asked, while greeting his father and aunt with a smile.

"I have been noticing, umm, that…" Ginny started off.

"Noticing WHAT?" Albus said, thinking about all the stuff that his mom could have noticed lately, like him spending a lot of time with his ex-girlfriend.

"Noticing that, our Rose seems happy with little ferret." Harry said, noticing his son hitting the panic- button.  
>"Since when did you call him a FERRET?" Ginny asked.<p>

"I don't know, I just remembered Ron telling Rose about Scorpius that way when they first left for Hogwarts…" He grinned at his son.

"Are they now? Mum, if they are, I guess you should be happy, since you wanted them to be together for a long time. Now, if you excuse me, I have a party to host." Saying so, Albus left, greeting an old friend.

"That boy, I have no idea what to do with him. He's changing…" Ginny began.

"Or, he just confirmed that Rose has something for Scorpius. He wouldn't have left, like that. Not my Al. Harry said, with pride, while speaking of his son.

"Okay, so Al knows. Whatever it is, this MUST not reach Ron, till I find a way to break it to him." Hermione said.

"Break what to me, 'mione?" Ron asked, while hugging his wife from the back.

"Oh, nothing, Ronald." She said, hurriedly, and turned around to kiss her husband.

"But you sounded so…" Ron said, confused.

"Oh, tell him, Hermione. She was just saying how unfulfilled she feels after you do her. I think you should change your ways, mate." Harry said.

"WHAT?" Hermione said, while Ginny poked her husband on the arm.

"Really, 'mione? And you tell your best friend about it, and not me?" Ron said, his face fallen.

"Well, yes, Ron, just a bit." She said, through gritted teeth, looking over at Harry, and giving him looks that could kill.

"If you excuse me, I need to talk to Albus about his recent behavior. It has changed, lately." Harry said suddenly, in order to escape Hermione's looks.

"Harry, I'll accompany you. Hope you sort out your problem, Hermione." Ginny patted Hermione on her shoulder, hurrying after her husband thereafter.

" Hermione…"Ron started off, smiling at his wife.

"Ron, you've met Rose?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I did, a while back. She was standing with Scorpius, which looked funny. I mean, thought that they hated each other and all, and I asked Harry about it, and he said that Scorpius had grown more respect towards Rose, and was on talking terms with her."

"I don't think it's what you think it to be, Ron." Hermione said, quietly.

"I hope that little ferret remains on talking terms with my little Rose, and nothing more than that." Ron said, his eyes narrowing over to where Rose and Scorpius stood, talking to each other.

"RON! Rose is a grown-up girl, who can…"

"…who can take decisions on her own, and is independent…'mione, I trust my daughter. I'm talking about little ferret here." He said the former in a sing-song voice.

"Yes. So let's enjoy the party in her name, and not let such disturbing thoughts arise." Hermione tagged her husband to where many senior ministry officials stood together.

**A/N: I am really sorry for the late update. I really am. It's just that so many assignments, and homework that's building up, that I just don't get time to write much. But, I will take time, and write this. :)Please read, and do remember to leave a review. It won't take much time, and I would really be happy if I got some reviews.:)**

**~Sreetama**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am really sorry for the late update. with school, and homework, and writing a play, i hardly get time to write Love By Fate.**

**This chapter is form the point of view of a third person. Hope I've done it well.**

**Please read, and do leave a review. Anything will do. :)**

**~Sreetama**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 10.<span>**

_Verita Twitter is niece to famous Daily Prophet journalist Rita Skeeter, and like her aunt, had many ways- legal, and mostly illegal, to get hands upon the most deepest secrets of wizard celebrities around the world. She was an accomplished and an illegal animagi, and could morph into a cockroach at will, unlike her aunt, who was closely watched upon by the Department Of Law Enforcement._

**POV of Verita Twitter. **

_This party is just like the normal success parties the Ministry organizes-boring. Everyone has found a companion to chat with, apart from me, because no considers it to be important to talk to a guest, who is invited, even if she is a reporter for The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly._

_I thought it was going to be an interesting party, given the list of invitees. Well, this party kind of, 'sucks'._

_I was just about to put my notebook back into my bag, and leave, when I saw Albus making his way back to his house. I waited for a while, and then, decided to follow him._

_I knocked his door, which opened on its own. A very tired _ 'Verita' _greeted me. I slid onto the chair next to him, and said,  
><em>"Hey. I saw you leave the party. Is everything alright?" _I tried to be as friendly as possible, with hopes of extracting crucial gossip for the wizarding world._

"And, what exactly, are you doing here, May I know?" _Albus asked me, trying to keep the irritation from his speech. But two can play this game of sugar-coated words._

_So I said with a smile,_ "I dint see you much, at the party, and since you are the host, I decided to find you."

"So, to what EX_A_CTLY do I owe this pleasure?" _Albus said, and stood up. _

_I hurriedly stood up too. I could foresee his departure from the house. So, I said, hurriedly, the first sensible and logical thing that came to mind. _"Oh, well, I wanted you know why your opinion on Rose and Scorpius's success."

_That, was a life-saver. I knew he was revising whatever he was going to say to me, and I wanted to be ready for that. So, I quickly muttered a spell, that Aunt Rita had taught me, that would help me take out my magical notebook and quill in the most unexpected situations._

_And Albus, like most people, got distracted from his thoughts when my notebook appeared behind my ear._

"Speak." _I said ,a bit harshly, because maintaining a polite relationship with a man who reciprocates none, was costing too much for me. He clearly wanted me kicked out, as his face said everything._

_But I realized that this '_sweet relationship' _ was something that was required if I needed to extract the last drops of gossip, which is a very hard, yet crucial thing to do. So, I hurriedly changed my tone, and brought back the smile on my face without much effort._

"I meant to say that don't get distracted by the notepad. You were going to say something?" _I said, hoping that I was polite enough._

"**Uhh, well, I am very happy, and I hope that they succeed in all their future missions as they have, in this mission.**"_ He spoke, but there was some sort of a fight going on in his head. So I continued to ask him questions, hoping to extract something more._

"**So, you said 'they'. Is there any reason to such references? Is there any other mission coming up, that Rose and Scorpius have been assigned to? Or, have 'they' declared themselves to be partners?"  
><strong> _I knew I had hit the right button. Rose-Scorpius were always thought to be an item, but they always denied it. Probably due to pressure from family, or because they had never, been an item. But recently, rumours were going around saying that they extended their stay in Las Vegas after the mission, because they wanted to spend some more quality time together. And this could be my ONLY opportunity to find out._

"**Verita, I don't work in the Auror Department, so I really don't know about such reforms taking place. Even If I would have known, I wouldn't have told you, unless it had been made official." **_  
>Of course, this would be his answer. But there was something going on, I could feel it. But before I could ask him more questions that would be the answers to my queries, Albus walked towards the door, and turned the door knob. But there had been no knock on his door. The realization hit me a bit later. That Albus wanted to escort me to the lawn, again.<br>So while I walked towards the door, I decided to ask him one last question._

"Just another question." _I said, putting on my most dazzling smile. _

"What? Another question?"_ Albus whined. I swear, he almost whined like a dog._

""So, you imply that such developments might occur in the near future?" _I asked him, because now, I was very sure that something was going on, and I was going to find it._

"I think I clearly said that I am not an employee at the Auror Department, to give away such information." _Albus said, and he turned the door knob._

"But, you are best friends with the two of them, and well, Rose happens to be your cousin."_ I sighed. Albus was trying to hide something. But he's like an open book, pretending that nothing was a bit out of the line, when it was. And I could read this book, given more time._

"Well, I—Hey Eva!" _Albus said._

"Eva?"_ I repeated, and my notepad wrote his greeting to his girlfriend. I looked up, and saw Eva Kapoor, a popular ministry official. She however, pretended not to notice me, and began to straighten the creases on her dress._

"I was coming down to meet you." _Albus told her, with a hint of relief in his voice. Seriously, that guy needs to grow up._

"Oh were you? I need to speak to you, in PRIVATE." _ Eva emphasized on 'PRIVATE', and turned towards me. And then I understood. She wanted to speak to him, in what? _"PRIVATE."

_That bitch. Just five more minutes, and I would have wriggled out the gossip from Albus. But luck is not in my favour, it seems._

"Sure. Thanks for your time, Albus, and for inviting me to the party." _ I smiled at him, for the sake of it._

_Then I looked at Eva. There was a note of urgency in her voice. And she had to tell him something that was really important._

_I left through the open door, but as soon as the door shut, I heard some muffled sounds. Then there was a shrill sound in air. Of course, they had cast *_muffliato*. _What was so secretive, that they had to cast muffliato, when no one is supposed to be out here? and the best way to find it out, was to get into the apartment, and eavesdrop._

_So, I morphed myself into a cockroach, and passed through the tiny gap beneath the door._

_I saw Eva, her head on her knees, on the couch, and Albus, sitting next to her, his arms wrapped around her. She was shaking._

"Eva- Eva. Please, don't, cry." _Albus was saying. Eva looked up at him, and began to cry, in his arms._

"Hey, we're in this, together." _Albus continued saying, stroking her hair._

"Albus, I don't know if I'm ready for this. It seems, so, fast. Everything's changing, so fast. I'm changing, so fast." _She said, and continued crying into his chest._

"Eva, nothing is changing. You're still you, and I'm the same old Albus. You know what's changing? It's our relationship. You'll soon be a mum, and me a dad." _ Albus said, and smiled at a crying Eva._

_Wait. WHAT? Albus knocked up his ex? I dint even consider him to have some guts. Wow. No wonder Eva seemed sad. And he was a bit tensed._

_Btu that doesn't change the fact that something is going on between Rose and Scorpius. I just need to think of a way to find that._

_But I can't find out about Rose and Scorpius, in Albus's apartment. I need to get back to the boring party in the lawn, and see what I can. But I did get some gossip. That Potter Jr. knocked up his ex. Wonder what the "_golden trio" _are thinking about this._

_So as I was making my way out into the awful ear-buzzing, I heard some footsteps across the stairs. And, then I heard Scorpius speaking._

"So, what do you think Al called us for?" _He asked Rose, who was accompanying him. Seems like my luck was not that fucked today. If I could hang around here as a cockroach, without anyone suspecting us, maybe I could find out what was going on between Rose and Scorpius. _

"I don't know. Was it about the divorce papers, or something?" _Rose said, stopping to face him._

"I thought we had sorted that out." _He said, and continued climbing the stairs._

_Did they say, 'divorce papers'? I thought to myself._

_Then I remembered. They had gone to Vegas, of course. No one had spotted them here, in England together, but they got married._

_So it must mean either one of two things. One could be that they were in a relationship prior to this, and had gotten married, and were very good to keep it under the wraps._

_Or, they never dated, and got married, accidentally, and need their lawyer friend to get divorced._

_Wow. This party has more gossip than I ever anticipated._

"And Rose, I think Eva and Albus are hiding something. I mean, something is definitely going on between them." _ He sneered. Typical Slytherin._

"Please, Scorp. He's your best friend, and Eva is mine. If they find happiness in each other, then neither of us have any say in this." _Rose told him. Did she just call him 'Scorp'? Now, that is a big change in her referencing._

_Well, well, well. So, despite being family, they were keeping secrets from each other. Talk about being bffs._

_I decided that I had no more work left, as I had got what I had come for. Gossip._

_So, I carefully wriggled my way out, to the lawn, and found a safe place to morph back into a human. Again._

_As I headed out of the party, Mrs. Potter waved at me, and I smiled back. She was the only person who behaves nicely, with me._

_On my way back to the apartment, I bought a bottle of gin and checked my voicemail. I had two voicemails from Augustus, my boyfriend. So, I called him up, and informed him about my success._

_A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, to find Augustus, grinning at me, and he stormed in to give me a hug. After a long, passionate kiss, he told that he was proud of me, and it would make a big hit, in the magazine._

_I smiled. Augustus was also the chief-editor of Witch Weekly._

_At last, things are going my way._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter.**

**and those who are on facebook, please like this page, potterfandomforever .**

**I admin this page.**

**and REVIEWS!**

**~Sreetama**


End file.
